I Want To Be With You
by ladyangel1981
Summary: Since she was young, Toshida lived and grew up with a certain 'Legend Killer'. While growing up, they were inseperable until he was called up to the WWE. What happens when they meet up again at Monday Night Raw? **Formerly titled We Belong Together**
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its me again. I decided to post a new story since I'm stuck on the other story at the moment. I hope you guys like this one as well. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.

****************************************************************************************************

****In their apartment in Tampa Florida****

On Monday morning, both Donna and Toshida were getting ready to go to Raw that night. Tonight was going to be Donna's debut into the WWE after being called up to the main roster from training in OVW for a few months. At OVW, she was trained by John Cena and Jeff Hardy, who she is currently dating. Jeff was the reason she why she made it to the WWE. He got her a tryout match against Victoria earlier that month. When they started the match, Vince ended up watching the match and was impressed with her skills. So he offered her a contract and hired her on the spot.

As they finished packing for that night, Toshida turned to Donna and said, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm so ready dude. I can't wait." Said Donna as she zipped up her bag.

"Yeah, and I bet you can't wait to see Jeff again." Toshida said as she smiled.

"You know that's the truth." Said Donna. "But what about you and Randy?"

Toshida looked at Donna and sighed. She and Randy were very close friends since they lived right next door to each other when they were younger. While growing up, they were inseparable, that was until he got called up to the WWE. While he was there, they still talked from time to time, but then they lost touch when he met his current wife, Samantha.

"I don't know." Said Toshida. "I mean, it would be great to see him again, but I don't know if he would remember me. Plus he has Sam and Alanna now."

"Well according to Jeff, he has seen Randy from time to time looking at a picture of him and a girl but it wasn't Sam."

"Did Jeff describe the picture to you?" she said as she looked at Donna.

Before Donna could answer, the doorbell rang. Donna went to answer it. On the other side was none other than Jeff Hardy.

"Hey babe." Said Jeff in his southern drawl.

"Hey Jeffy." Said Donna as she gave him a hug.

"Ready?" said Jeff.

"Yep." Said Donna as Toshida came into the room.

"What's up Jeff?" She said as she smiled at him.

"Hey Shida." He said as he smiled back. "Are you going to the show too?"

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't miss Donna's debut for the world." Said Toshida as she showed Jeff her tickets.

"Here." Said Jeff as he handed her a backstage pass.

"What's this for?" she said as she looked at him.

"It's an all access backstage pass. Just show it to the security guard when you get there and he will let you in. That way, you can hang out backstage with us for the whole show."

"Wow, thanks Jeff." Said Toshida as she took the pass.

"You're welcome." Said Jeff as Toshida gave him a hug. After they broke the hug, he turned to Donna and said, "You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, I am." Said Donna as Jeff grabs her bags. "Well, see you at the arena."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Toshida as she smiled and gave Donna a hug. Donna then left and went and got into Jeff's truck and left.

As they were on their way to the arena, Donna turned to Jeff and said, "That was a nice thing you did for Shida back there."

"I know. Plus it was a surprise for her." Said Jeff as he looked at Donna.

Donna looked back at him confused and said, "A surprise? What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that sometimes I caught Randy looking at a picture of him and a mystery girl?" he said as Donna nodded. "Well, when I saw Shida earlier, I ended up putting two and two together. The mystery girl in the picture was her."

"Wow." Said Donna as she looked out the window. "He still remembers her. Earlier, she had the impression that he forgot about her since he married Sam and had Alanna a year ago."

"Yeah. I think he feels guilty for not getting in touch with her since he left for the WWE." Said Jeff as they pulled into the arena. "Even though he's with Sam, I think I overheard him tell John that they dated before while they were in high school and he still loves her."

"I remember she did say that they dated before." Said Donna as they got out of the truck. They grabbed their bags as they went inside. "But I think she has no idea that he still loves her."

"Yeah, I know." Said Jeff. As they continue to walk towards the Diva's locker room, they ran into John Cena.

"Hey Jeff and Donna." said John.

"Hey John." They said as John shook Jeff's hand and gave Donna a hug.

Donna then turned to Jeff and said, "I'm going to go to the Diva's locker room. I'll see you a little bit before my match tonight."

"Ok babe." Said Jeff as he gave her a kiss. Donna then took her bags and left for the Diva's locker room.

After she left, John turned to Jeff and said, "Did you give it to her?"

"Yeah, I did. She's going to be here soon." Jeff said to John as they smiled.

"I know Randy would be surprised." Said John.

"Surprised about what?" said Randy as he walked around the corner with Samantha and Alanna with him.

"What we are planning for your birthday." Said John as he lied.

"Oh. Well in that case, keep on planning." Said Randy as they laughed. "Well guys, I'll see you later." He said as they walked to his dressing room.

"Ok Randy." Said both John and Jeff. As Randy, Sam, and Alanna were out of earshot, both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Said Jeff.

"Tell me about it." Said John as they went to their dressing room. Meanwhile as Donna walked into the Diva's dressing room, she was met with a hyper brunette, a red head, and a black haired diva. They all looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, you must be the new diva?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said as she smiled back at them. "My name's Donna."

The red head went up to her and extended her hand, "My name's Amy, but they call me Lita."

"I'm Mickie James." Said the hyper brunette.

"And I'm Lisa, but you know me as Victoria." Said Victoria.

"Nice to meet all of you." Said Donna.

"Nice to meet you too." They said.

Then Victoria smiled at her and said, "So you have a match against Kelly tonight?"

"Yep and I'm so ready." Said Donna as she smiled. They all laughed.

"Well, I know you will fit right in with us." Said Mickie. "We seen you in action and you're pretty good."

"Well thanks." Said Donna. "I hope that I can be on the same level as you girls."

"You don't have to worry about that." Said Lita. "You already have potential."

"And the fact that you can wrestle better than some of the divas here." Said Victoria as they all laughed.

"Well, want us to show you around?" Asked Mickie.

"Sure, I would love that." Said Donna as they left the locker room and the girls gave her a tour around the arena, meeting other superstars and divas. Donna became great friends with almost everyone.

Meanwhile, Toshida had just entered the arena after showing her pass to the security guard like Jeff told her too. As she walked around looking for Donna, she heard someone crying. As she turned the corner, she saw a little girl curled up against the wall crying. She looked like she was about two years old. Instantly Toshida went to her.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Alanna turned and looked at her. She shook her head and said, "I can't find my mommy and daddy."

"Want me to help you find them?" she said.

She nodded as she raised her hands up so that Toshida could pick her up. As they walked around the arena, she asked the little girl, "What's your name princess?"

"Alanna." Said Alanna.

Toshida smiled at her as she said, "Nice to meet you Alanna. I'm Toshida."

Alanna smiled at her as she nodded. As they kept walking down the hall, they saw a woman running towards them.

"Alanna, there you are. I've been so worried about you." Said Sam as she approached them.

Alanna reached out for Sam as she took her in her arms. "It's ok mommy. The nice lady found me."

Sam then looked at Toshida and then smiled. "Thanks for finding her."

"No problem. She's a very sweet girl." She said as she smiled at her.

Sam extended her hand and said, "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Toshida, but everyone calls me Shida." Said Toshida as she shook Sam's hand.

Sam looked at her. Toshida got worried as she asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know why, but it seems like I have seen you before." Said Sam. "Have you worked here before?"

"Not really." Said Toshida. "The reason I'm here is that my friend is debuting tonight and I'm here supporting her."

"Cool." Said Sam. "But you do seem familiar though."

"Well, you might have seen me with either John Cena or Jeff Hardy since my friend is dating Jeff and both he and John trained her." Said Toshida.

"Yeah, that might have been it." Said Sam. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. I have to go find my husband."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Said Toshida. They said their goodbyes and went on their way. As Toshida continued walking looking for Donna, she bumped into someone. She stumbled backwards but she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her steadying her on her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Toshida as she looked up at a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going either." He said. He smiled at her as he let her go. "By the way, I'm Dave Batista."

"I'm Toshida." She said as she smiled back at him.

"You're Donna's friend, aren't you?" said Dave as she nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm guessing she probably told you about me?"

"Yeah, she did. I met her in catering. She told us that if we saw you, tell you that she's either in catering or the Diva's locker room."

"Thanks. I was looking for her since I got here." Said Toshida.

"You're welcome." Said Dave. "Do you want me to show you where she is?"

"Sure, that is if you don't mind." Said Toshida as she smiled at him.

"I don't mind." Said Dave as they started to walk to catering. When they arrived at catering, Toshida saw Donna talking to a few superstars and divas.

"Thanks Dave." She said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Said Dave. Then he looked at her. "It's been nice talking with you."

"Same here." She said as she smiled at him. She then gave him her cell phone. "If you want, we can call each other sometime."

"I would love that." He said as he handed her his phone. They both put their numbers in and swapped back phones. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Me too." Toshida said as they both smiled. She walked into catering area and walked up to Donna. As she sat down, she got a chance to meet everyone else and they were having a good time.


	2. The Meeting

Hey guys! I'm back with another update. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks Donna for being my first and only review so far. I didn't mean to cut it off right there, lol. Think that you can forgive me? :D

So on to chapter 2.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Randy had just walked into the catering area. As he reached the table, he heard a loud noise in the back of the room. As he looked over to that area, one person caught his eye.

"No, that can't be." He said as he looked at her closely. Sure enough, it was Toshida. She hasn't changed since the last time he seen her, which was two years ago when he got married to Sam. He felt guilty for leaving her like he did to pursue his dream. But he knew that she was always there for him and believed in him as well. As he looked at her, he realized that he missed her now more than ever.

"Why did I let you go?" Said Randy to himself quietly.

"Let who go?" said Sam as she walked in with Alanna. Randy turned around and smiled at them.

"I was talking about Alanna." Randy said as he went over and gave them a hug. "I'm sorry that I lost her."

"It's ok." Said Sam. "If it wasn't for this nice lady, I wouldn't have found her either."

"Was it one of the Divas?" asked Randy.

"I think she said she was a friend of one of the new Divas." Said Sam as she put Alanna down. "But for some reason, I think I have seen her before. I just can't place it right now."

Randy then felt his body tense up. _I hope it's not who I think it is._ He thought. As he looked over to the table, he saw Alanna sitting in Ted's lap while he was talking to Toshida. While watching them, Randy started feeling jealous.

"Randy, are you ok?" said Sam.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sam. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. "Well, I'm going to get Alanna and head back to your dressing room. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just going to say hi to everyone before I head back." Said Randy.

"Ok. See you in a bit." Said Sam as she went to get Alanna and left. Meanwhile as Randy looked over at the table, he saw Toshida and Lilian excuse themselves and left the catering area as well. After he saw them leave, he felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone and saw that it was a text from John.

**What are you waiting for? Go after her.**

He looked up at John as he nodded. As he started to walk out of the catering area, he started to look for her. He found her talking to Lilian and Dave at the gorilla position.

Dave saw him and called him over. "Hey Randy, what's up?

Toshida cringed as she heard Randy's name. She wasn't ready to face him yet until she was able to control her feelings around him. But that time came up sooner than she thought.

As she was deep in thought, she didn't see Lilian trying to get her attention. "You ok?" she asked.

Toshida snapped out of her thoughts as she said, "Yeah, I am. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." She said as she smiled at her. As Toshida saw Randy getting closer to them, she said, "Guys, I'll catch you later."

Lilian nodded as she knew the reason why she wanted to leave. Dave, on the other hand, was confused.

"What's wrong?" said Dave as Randy walked up to them.

"I'll explain later." Said Toshida as she looked at him while nodded at Randy.

Randy meanwhile felt guilty. He knew why she wanted to leave. She didn't want to be around him and he really didn't blame her either.

As Dave nodded his head, Toshida started to leave. But before she took off, Randy grabbed her arm.

"Baby girl, can we at least talk?" he said as he turned to face her.

"About what Randy? That you broke my heart when you decided to stop calling me after your career took off?" she asked.

"It wasn't like that." He said. "I wanted to be with you. Honestly. But then my schedule got so demanding that I didn't have time to do anything."

"Well, I didn't know your career is more important than our friendship." She said as she felt tears falling from her eyes. "I mean, Jeff and Donna have been dating since he started as well and he always has time to call her every day. I couldn't see why you couldn't do the same."

"You don't know how many times I wanted to. I missed you so much that I actually wanted to be with you forever. I didn't want to let you go."

"But you did." Said Toshida as she looked at him for the first time. "I mean I waited every day for your call and got nothing. Then those days when you came home, I thought I would be able to see you. But you never came to see me and it hurt."

Randy wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to him. As she got closer to him, she broke down and cried. Randy looked down at her as he rubbed her back softly. "I know. Honestly while I was here, I never stopped thinking about you. I needed you so much, that I would do anything to see you again."

"I know." She said as she looked up at him and smiled. "I always could tell what you were thinking."

"True." He said as he smiled back at her. While they were talking, they didn't realize that Dave and Lilian had left. They started to walk around the arena as they talked and patched things up. Before they knew it, time flew by and it was almost time for the show to start.

"Well, I better get going. I have to get ready for the show tonight." Said Randy.

"I know." Said Toshida as she looked down. Randy picked up on it.

"Don't be sad baby girl. I'm not going to let you go this time. I want to see you when the show's over."

"But what about Sam?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her. I just want to hang out with you as friends. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it is." She said as she smiled at him.

"Great." He said as he smiled back at her. As they looked in each other's eyes, he leaned down and kissed her.

As she broke the kiss, she looked at him in shock. "Randy, what just happened?" Truthfully, she still loved him, but she knew that he was married.

"I don't know baby girl. It just felt right kissing you." He said as he looked her in the eyes. "But what I know is this: I don't want to lose you again. I need you right now."

"I need you too Randy. But I can't let you hurt Sam though. She is a nice girl and you have a family with her."

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she was right about him hurting Sam. After all they were married and had a daughter together. "I know. I just wish we can work this out. I can't lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you from my life either. Let's see how tonight goes and we'll go from there, ok?"

"Ok." He said as he gave her a hug. As soon as they broke from the hug, Randy's phone rang. "Its Sam, I have to take this."

"Ok. I'll see you after the show." Toshida said as she started to walk away. But before she did, Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. As they broke up the kiss, he looked at her and smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Ok." She said as she smiled at him before she walked away. Randy then answered his phone and started talking to Sam while walking to Legacy's locker room.

Meanwhile Toshida had just arrived at the Diva's locker room where she found Donna talking to Lita, Victoria, Melina, Beth, and Mickie. "Hey girls." She said as she sat down beside Melina.

"Hey." They all said. Beth then looked at her and said, "Why do you feel so down?"

"It's complicated." Said Toshida.

Donna then got the hint and said, "It's about Randy isn't it?"

Toshida nodded at her and said, "Yeah."

"You mean Randy as in Randy Orton?" said Melina. Both Donna and Toshida nodded their head yes. The girls looked at them in shock.

"How do you know Randy?" asked Victoria.

"Can I trust you girls with what I'm about to tell you?" said Toshida. All the girls nodded. She continued, "Randy and I were very close when we were younger. He used to be my next door neighbor while growing up. During that time, we did everything together, even dated a few times. When he got the call to start training for OVW, I was happy for him. But when he got the call to come up to the WWE, everything changed. He hardly called and we basically stopped talking to each other. Well up until today actually. We talked and we ended up being cool again, but then he kissed me twice. I mean, I know he is married, I just don't know what to do right now."

All the girls looked at Toshida in shock. Well everyone except Donna. Then Mickie was the first one to speak up. "Wow. He wasn't lying then when he told me about you."

"He told you about me?" Toshida asked with fear.

"Yeah, he did. I saw him one day looking at a picture of you and him sitting down on the beach. I asked him about you and he told me everything you just told me now." Mickie said as she looked at her and smiled. "Don't be scared honey, he really cares about you. He went as far as to blame himself for not getting in contact with you."

"Well, I can't necessarily blame him. I could have called him too."

"But you didn't know his schedule. That's understandable." Said Lita. "But didn't you just say that he kissed you?"

"Yeah, twice." Said Toshida. "I know it's wrong because he's married to Sam, but he said that he never stopped loving me. I think by me coming here really confused him."

"Yeah. As I can tell, you're confused about it as well. Do you still love him?" said Victoria.

"Yeah, I do. I always have. I just wish that there's an easy way to this, which I know it's not." Said Toshida.

"It's going to be ok. I think it will work out between you two." Said Mickie. "It just takes time."

"Yeah, I hope so." Said Toshida. Soon after, one of the backstage crew stuck her head into the Divas locker room and told them it's show time. "Ok ladies, I'll let you get ready." She said as she got up.

"You know you can stay back here with us if you want to." Said Beth.

"I know and I will be back. Ted wanted to see me about something, so I'm going to see what it's about." She said.

"Ok, just be careful." Said Melina as she nodded.

"I will. See you girls later." She said as she walked out the room. As she walked down the hall to Legacy's locker room, she felt someone run by her and the next thing she knew, she was pushed into the wall, hitting her head in the process. As she grabbed her head, she felt the world go black as she fell onto the ground.

So what do you guys think? Please review!!


	3. Getting Back on Track

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry that I took so long to update for this story. I will try to update as much as I can. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Remember, I don't own anyone, but the OC's.**

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile as the show was about to start, Randy was walking to the gorilla position getting ready for the opening promo. As he turned the corner, he saw Kelly run by Toshida. Next thing he knew, she was knocked into the wall, bumping her head in the process. As he saw her fall to the ground, he ran over to help her.

"Baby girl please be ok." He said as he laid the belt on her stomach and lifted her in his arms. As he carried her to the trainers, Toshida woke up and looked up at Randy.

"Ugh, my head." She said as she laid it on Randy's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok baby girl. I'm going to take you to get checked out." Said Randy.

"Randy, you don't have to. I just have a headache, that's all." She said as she held on to his belt so it won't fall.

"I know I don't have to, but I will. You hit the wall pretty hard there. I just wanted to get you checked out to see if you got any bruises." Said Randy as he looked at her.

"Ok. I know better than to try to talk you out of it." Said Toshida as she smiled at him.

"Yep, you know it." Randy said as they laughed. As they entered the training room, he turned serious and said, "You know how I never want to see you hurt."

"I know." Said Toshida as she looked down. Since the doctor wasn't in the room at the moment, he put her down and she sat on the table. Then she looked at him and said, "I never wanted to see you hurt either. When you broke your collarbone a year ago, I cried because it reminded me of that time when we fell out of your tree house when we were younger."

"Yeah, I remember. I was trying to teach you how to wrestle and then you broke your collarbone and I broke my leg." Said Randy. He then rubs her cheek gently and said, "But we got through it together."

"Yeah, we did." She said as the trainer finally came into the room.

He looked at Toshida as he saw a bruise that was forming on her head. "Are you ok?" he asked as he stepped forward to check on her.

Toshida nodded and said, "Yeah, I am. I just gotten pushed into a wall a few minutes earlier and I banged my head against it."

"Ok." Said the trainer as he checked for more bruises.

"Well baby girl, I have to get ready to go. I have to open up the show." Said Randy as he started to walk out of the training room.

"Um Randy?" Toshida said.

Randy stopped and turned around. "Yes."

"I think you will need this." She said as she handed him his title.

Randy blushed as he went and got the title. "Thanks. I don't what I would do without you sometimes."

"It's no problem." She said as she smiled at him. "Plus without me, you would be lost."

"True." He said. He made sure that the doctor wasn't looking and then he kissed her. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." She said as he left. As she saw him walk out the door, she became even more confused. As she sat there thinking, the doctor came back with an ice pack.

"Here you go. Just put this on the bruise for a while and everything will be ok." He said as he smiles while giving it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took it from him. She then smiled at him as she said, "Is it ok for me to go now?"

"Yeah, it is. Only thing you need to do is relax, ok." He said as Toshida nodded. "Other than that, you're fine."

"Ok, thanks." Toshida said as she got off the table. As she walked out of the training room, all her Diva friends came up to her.

"Are you ok? We just heard what happened." Said Mickie as they all gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Said Toshida. "I got bruised up a bit, but I'm ok."

"Do you know who ran into you?" asked Maryse.

"Yep, it was Kelly. Then she didn't have the nerve to see that I was ok."

"That's her alright." Said Melina as everyone nodded.

"Well, she just gave me another reason to beat her ass. She doesn't do anything to my friend and get away with it. She got another thing coming." Said Donna as everyone laughed.

"Well, we can't say we blame you." Said Lita as they went back into the locker room. As the show started, everyone had fun backstage, even Toshida. Since it was a super show, all wrestlers and divas from all three brands were together. As soon as the show was over, Toshida was helping Donna get her stuff together so that they can leave.

"Great match." Said Toshida as they smiled.

"Thanks." Said Donna. "I told you I was going to beat her ass and I did."

"I had no problems with that. I knew you were going to do it." Said Toshida as they laughed.

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" said Donna.

"It's me Jeff." Said Jeff. Toshida went and opened the door. Jeff poked his head in. "I just came to see if you were ready."

"Yeah, as ready as I ever be." Said Donna as she smiled at him. Then she turned to Toshida and said, "Do you mind if he stays at our house tonight?"

"You know I don't mind. Our house is like his second home anyway." Said Toshida as they laughed.

"True." They said. Jeff then grabbed Donna's bag as they walked out of the locker room towards the exit of the arena. As they walked out the arena, Toshida felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed the phone and read the text message.

"Who is it from?" asked Donna.

"It's from Randy. He told me to meet him out here. He wants to talk to me." Said Toshida. "I don't know if I can because Sam might be with him."

"You don't have to worry about that." Said Jeff. "Alanna went to sleep during the show, so Randy told them he'll catch a ride with John and told Sam she can go back to the hotel."

"Ok." Said Toshida as she looked at them. "I mean, I don't want to get him into trouble."

"You won't, trust me." Said Jeff as she nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get home." Said Donna as they reached Jeff's truck.

"Ok." Said Toshida as they loaded up Jeff's truck and left. As Toshida walked to her car, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. She looked up and saw Randy looking down at her smiling.

"Missed me?" he asked as they laughed.

"You know I did." She said as she turned around to face him. "But how long were you out here?"

"A few minutes before you, Jeff, and Donna came out of the arena. I knew that I still needed to talk to you. I remembered seeing you coming here in your own car, so I told John that he can go ahead and I can catch a ride with you." Said Randy.

Toshida looked at him and said, "You believe in me that much to have me take you back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Randy as he rubs her cheek. "I just want to spend some time with you right now, if that's ok with you."

"It looks like I have no other choice, do I?" she asked as she smiled. "But what will happen if Sam sees John come back to the hotel alone?"

"Don't worry about that baby girl, John's got it covered." Said Randy as they arrived at Toshida's car.

As Toshida took out her keys to unlock the door, Randy grabbed them instead. "Randy, I know you're tired. I'll drive."

"It's ok. I want to." He smiled as they got into the car. Randy started the car and they left the arena parking lot. As he drove to their destination, Randy turned to her and said, "I'm glad that we're getting to hang out together."

"Me too. I always have fun with you." Said Toshida as she turned to him. "I just wished we have more days like this, but I know it's going to be hard."

"Don't say that." Said Randy as he grabs her hand. "We will have plenty of time to hang out, I promise."

"I know and I trust you." Said Toshida as they smiled at each other.

As they continue to talk, Randy pulled up to a building. "Ready?" he asked as he shut the car off.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Toshida as they got out the car. As they walk closer to the entrance of the building, she realized that they are at a bowling center. She looked up at him as she grinned, "I see you haven't forgotten about bowling on Mondays."

"How could I forget? I'm the one who got you into bowling, remember?" he said as they laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. Those were the best days of my life." She smiled as they held hands. "Let's go and have some fun."


	4. The First Date

**For those of you who are continuing to read the story, I want to tell you thanks for still reading. I'm trying to update more as soon as I can. So for those who are interested, here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

* * *

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as they laughed. As soon as they walked in, they saw Dave, Lilian, Donna, Jeff, Ted, Maryse, Jericho, Mickie, Hunter, and Stephanie.

"Hey guys." They both said as they walked over.

"Hey." Said everyone as they looked at them and smiled. Well everyone except Hunter. He was staring a hole right through them. Toshida saw this and started feeling uncomfortable. She looked at Randy and said, "I'm going to get us some shoes."

"Ok." Said Randy as he squeezed her hand. She left with all of the girls except Stephanie. As soon as she was out of earshot, Randy said, "Hunter, what is your problem?"

"I can't believe you're cheating on Sam with her." Said Hunter. "I thought that you changed when you married Sam, but it seems like you didn't change at all."

Randy got right into Hunter's face and said, "First of all, I am not cheating on Sam. I am still being truthful with her. Shida, on the other hand, is my best friend. That girl over there has been there for me every step of the way even though I did screw up our friendship when I started working here. I'm trying to make it up to her for all the time we lost. You don't have to like her, but if I find out that you have any intentions on doing something to her, you will have to deal with me. Got that?"

Hunter backed up as he said, "Ok, ok. I'm not going to do anything to her."

"I don't trust you Hunter. I know you will try to find a way to harm her when I'm not around. That's just the way you are." Said Randy.

Before Hunter opened his mouth, the girls came back with the bowling shoes. Hunter glared at Toshida before he walked away.

"What's his problem?" asked Toshida as they saw Hunter by the bowling lane.

Stephanie smiled at her and said, "Don't pay him any attention. He thinks you are here to break up Randy and Sam's marriage. We'll straighten him out."

"Ok. I just don't want to cause any trouble, that's all."

"You're not. He just has to accept you and know that you aren't a bad person." Said Dave.

"Thanks Dave." She said as they smiled at each other.

"No problem." He said.

"Well, what are we all standing around for? Let's bowl!" said Mickie.

"Yes ma'am." Said Toshida as she saluted her. Everyone laughed.

"You're fitting in with us already and that's not good." Said Jericho.

"I know. We rub off on her already." Said Maryse as they went to their lanes. They settled down and started to bowl. Despite what went down with Hunter earlier, everyone had a good time bowling. After bowling a couple of good games, everyone started to leave. As Randy went up ahead a bit to talk to Dave as they were leaving, Toshida stayed behind. As Ted passed by her, she pulled him to the side.

Ted then looked at her with concern and said, "Everything's ok?"

"Yeah, it is. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't met up with you earlier. I was on the way until I got knocked over by Kelly."

"It's ok, I understand. We saw Randy take you to the trainers. Don't worry about it." Ted said as he smiled at her.

"Ok." She said as she smiled back at him. "I just wanted to let you know and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But anytime you want someone to talk to, just let me know. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Ted." Said Toshida as she gave him a hug.

"No problem honey." Said Ted as he hugged her back.

They all walked outside and loaded up into their cars and then left the bowling alley. As Randy and Toshida rode back to the hotel, Toshida looked over at him and said, "Thanks for letting me hang out with you today."

"It's no problem baby girl. We needed it." Said Randy as he grabbed her hand. "I hope we can have more days like this."

"Me too." Said Toshida. Meanwhile they arrived at the hotel. Toshida looked down at her hands and said, "Well I guess this is it for now."

"No it won't." Said Randy as he looked at her. "I'm still going to be here for you until you get tired of me."

"Randy, you know that will never happen." Toshida said as they laughed. "But you guys leave tomorrow though. What will happen when you leave for the next city?"

Randy looked at her and said, "Wait, you're not coming with us?"

"I can't. I have a job. The reason I wasn't working today was that I took the day off to be with Donna for her debut match."

"Oh." Said Randy as he looked down. Toshida looked at him as she said, "I'm sorry Randy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't baby." He said as he rubbed her hand. "I was just thinking, that's all. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"How much do you like your job? I mean what do you do?"

"I work at a day care center. I'm a teacher's aide for a group of two year olds and I love it. I mean it doesn't pay much, but it does pay the bills." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

"Well, what if I tell you to quit your job? Would that help?" said Randy.

"In what way Randy? That I won't be able to pay the bills?"

"You didn't let me finish. I mean what if you quit your job and I hire you as Alanna's nanny? That way, we still can hang out as much as we want to."

"I would like that, but I see a lot of problems with it. The main one being Sam. She might get suspicious."

"She won't. In fact, she was the one that brought it up about us needing someone to take care of Alanna when I decide to bring her on the road with me."

"Really?" said Toshida as Randy nodded. She looked at him and said, "Can I think about it and get back to you tomorrow?"

"Sure baby girl, take your time." He said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled back at him. As it was quiet between them, Randy leaned over and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. As they broke up the kiss, Toshida placed her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Shida?" Randy asked as he rubs her cheek.

"I'm confused about everything. I mean I know we love each other, but I feel bad about doing this when you're married."

Randy sighed. He knew she was right about one thing. His marriage to Sam is keeping them from being together. "I know, but we just have to be careful, that's all. I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either, but we can't keep doing this behind her back. I need you so much right now and it hurts."

"I know how it feels. I need you too." He said as he looked at her. "Tell you what, if you can, quit your job and come on tour with us. We need to talk about this."

"You think it would be wise to do that?" Toshida said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it would. If you need anything, I'll take care of you."

"But you have a family you have to provide for."

"It's going to be ok. You won't be a burden at all. Plus, Donna said you needed a vacation. Just think of it as that."

"Yeah, she's right about that." She said as they laughed. _Good thing I have saved up some money for hard times. _ She thought. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Great." He said as he gave her a hug. She hugged him back. As they pulled apart again, Randy leaned in and kissed her softly. After he pulled apart, he said, "Don't worry about it. It's going to work out between us."

"I hope so." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want Sam to get suspicious."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I have to go home and pack and make arrangements at the airport tomorrow as well."

"Let me set up your flight for you. I want you to be on the same flight as me."

"Ok." She said. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem Shida." Randy said as they got out of the car. As she walked over to the driver side, he gave her a hug. "Don't worry so much. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know it will be." She said as she smiled at him. As they broke the hug, they both said "See you later" as they went to their destinations. When Toshida came home, she heard Donna and Jeff in Donna's room getting it on. She smiled as she said, "They are going to be at it all night." She then went to take a shower and went to bed.

The next morning Toshida woke up and looked at the clock. She saw that it was 9:00 am. She groaned as she got out of the bed. As she walked out of the room, she heard the doorbell rang. She knew Donna and Jeff are still in bed, so she went to answer it. Standing on the other side was Randy.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" She said as she let him in.

"I took Sam and Alanna to the airport this morning and decided to stop by here to see you and give you your plane ticket. Plus I wanted to know if you had breakfast yet." He said as he held up a bag from IHOP.

"Not yet, I just woke up." She said as she closed the door behind him. They went into the kitchen. As they set the table and got ready to eat, Randy looked around and said, "Where's Jeff and Donna?"

"They're still sleeping. I wouldn't expect them to be up until around noon." Said Toshida as they laughed.

"Yeah, I bet. They always were late sleepers." Said Randy as they started eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she smiled. "Remember those sleepovers we used to have when we were younger?"

"Yeah, I remember. We always had them without our parents knowing about them too. I love those days."

"Me too, even though we almost got caught a couple of times having sex. I still cherish those days at this moment." Said Toshida.

"So do I." said Randy as they smiled at each other. They continued to eat as they talked. After they finished eating, they started cleaning up the kitchen. After they finished, Toshida led Randy up to her room. As he sat down on the bed, he asked her, "Have you thought more about what we talked about yesterday?"

As Toshida pulled out her bag, she looked at him and said, "You mean about being Alanna's nanny?"

"Yeah." Said Randy.

"Yeah, I did. I'll do it, but you don't have to pay me. I don't feel right taking your money."

"Baby girl, it's going to be ok. I know I don't have to. All I want is to be closer to you and this seems like a good idea."

"I know. But we have to be careful with everything though."

"We will." Said Randy as he pulled her down in his lap.

Toshida laughed as she said, "Randy, I still have to pack."

"I know. We still have plenty of time before we leave." Said Randy as they lay back on the bed. "Just relax with me for a few minutes. I can tell that you're still a bit tired."

"I'm not tired. I'm ok." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "As long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

"Same here." Said Randy. As they locked eyes, he brought her face up as they kissed passionately.

As she started to kiss him back, she thought about what she was doing and broke the kiss. She sighed as she got up and headed to the bathroom. But before she got any further, Randy picked her up and pushed her back against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her again as she wraps her arms and legs around him. After Randy broke the kiss, he looked at her as she said, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Randy then nodded his head as they took off their clothes and started to make love numerous times. After they finished, they both took a shower and put on their clothes while Toshida finished packing. When she finished packing, she sighed as she felt Randy pull her down into his lap again. She laid her head on his shoulder as he rubs her arm. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I can't believe I'm going to be traveling across the country with you. I mean we always talk about going one day, but I didn't know it would actually happen. I'm still trying to let it set in."

"Believe me, it's going to be worth it." Randy said as he smiled. "It's going to be just like old times."

"I know it is." Toshida said as she smiled at him. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Said Randy as he looked at her. "But we can't tell anyone about us having sex a few minutes ago."

"I know and you have my word on it." Said Toshida. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Donna." Said Donna.

Toshida looked at the clock as she got up and answered the door. "I see you are up a little early this morning."

"Yeah, I could have been sleeping longer if Jeff and I didn't hear noises coming from your room about a half hour ago." Said Donna as she smirked at Randy as he was standing behind Toshida.

Both Randy and Toshida blushed as they said, "We're sorry."

"It's ok." Said Donna as she smiled at them. "I couldn't blame you guys. We probably kept Shida up with all the noise we did last night."

"Yep." Said Toshida as they laughed.

"I won't tell anyone about you guys. I promise." Said Donna.

"Thank you so much." They said as they gave her a hug.

"No problem." Said Donna. She then looked at Toshida and said, "Are you coming with us later on when we leave?"

"Yep, I am. I quit my job this morning." Said Toshida as she smiled.

Donna smiled back and said, "Great. I'm glad that you did. You know, I couldn't go on the road without you. I couldn't leave you here by yourself. It would be boring without you."

"Is that so?" said Toshida as Donna nodded. "I know how that is. But what about Jeff?"

"Aw, he's no fun." Said Donna as she grinned.

"Hey I heard that!" said Jeff as they all laughed.

"I was just joking Jeff." Said Donna.

"I know." Said Jeff as he and Donna shared a kiss. Jeff looked at Randy as he said, "Can I talk to you for a minute man?"

"Sure." Said Randy as he left after Jeff.

As they went downstairs, Jeff turned to Randy and said, "Dude, John just called me. Apparently Sam was trying to call you and couldn't get a hold of you."

"I knew I left something. I left my phone in the car." Said Randy. "Did John say anything about her?"

"I think he said Alanna's sick, but he didn't go into details. You need to give her a call."

"Ok, I will." Said Randy as he left out of the house to get his cell phone. He looked and he indeed saw that Sam and John did try to call him. He stayed outside and called Sam first. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's me." Said Randy.

"Randy, where are you? I have been trying to get a hold of you for about an hour now." Said Sam.

"I had stepped out for a moment and left my phone in the car. I'm so sorry baby." Said Randy. "John had told me you called."

"It's ok. The reason that I was calling was that I was letting you know that we made it home safely."

"Ok, baby. Thanks for letting me know. Also, John said something about Alanna might be sick?"

"Yeah. It was just allergies. She's ok now. I just put her down for a nap." Said Sam.

"That's good. Give her a hug and a kiss for me when she wakes up." Said Randy as he looks up and sees Jeff and Donna leaving the apartment with their suitcases.

"Ok, I will." Said Sam. "What time does your flight leave?"

"This afternoon about 3:00 pm. I still have a little time before I go to the airport."

"Cool. Well call me when you land." Said Sam.

"Ok, I will." Said Randy as he saw Toshida come out and talk to Donna and Jeff as they load up Jeff's truck. He started to walk over to them.

"Ok, talk to you later Randy." Said Sam.

"Ok baby. I love you." Said Randy.

"I love you too." Said Sam as they hung up.


	5. Shocking News

**I would like to thank Mrs. Brittiany Orton and gurl42069 for the reviews. I also would like to thank everyone who also put this story on their alert list. I hope that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

He reached Jeff's truck just in time to see them getting in. "You guys leaving already?" he said as he wrapped his arms around Toshida, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah. Our flight leaves at 12:30. Since it's almost noon, we're going to get something to eat and then go to the airport." Said Jeff.

"What time are you guys leaving?" asked Donna.

"Well, our flight leaves at 3:00. So we will be there this evening." Said Randy.

"Well, when you get to the airport, let us know so that we can come and pick you up." Said Jeff.

"Ok, we will." Said Toshida as Jeff started the truck.

"See you guys later." They said as they drove off.

After they watch them leave, Toshida then turned to Randy and said, "Everything's ok?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Randy as they walked back into the house. "Sam called me to let me know she just got home."

"Oh ok." Said Toshida as they went into the living room. "I didn't know if you wanted to stay in for lunch, so I ordered a pizza and breadsticks for us like we use to do in the old days."

"That's fine. I wanted to spend time with you anyway." Said Randy as he pulled her close to him. They looked into each other's eyes as Randy leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed, Toshida felt her back against the wall again as Randy picked her up. As he was about to enter her again, his phone rang. She laid her head on his shoulder as both of them sighed. Randy set her back down on her feet as he kissed her again. "I'll be back, I promise." He said as he went to answer his phone.

Toshida meanwhile sighed as the doorbell rung. She put on her clothes and went over to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see Ted standing there holding her pizza and breadsticks in his hands.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" she smiled as she let him in.

"Well, I was at the pizza parlor eating with Cody and the guys. As we were leaving, I heard one of the workers taking your order. So I thought that I would deliver it for you." Said Ted as he smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." Said Toshida as she closed the door. She smiled at him as she said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Honey, you don't owe me anything. It's on the house." Said Ted as they laughed.

As they walked into the kitchen, Toshida said, "You can sit down anywhere."

"Thanks." Said Ted as he put the pizza on the table as he sat down.

"So what's up?" Toshida said as she sat down at the table next to Ted.

"Nothing really. I just need someone to talk to about something. I know we just met, but for some reason, you're like the only one I feel like I can talk to about anything."

Toshida rubbed his arm as she said, "Its ok. What's wrong?"

Before Ted could say anything, Randy came into the kitchen. "I'll tell you later." He said as she nodded.

"Hey Ted." Randy said as he sat down beside Toshida.

"Hey Randy." Said Ted.

Toshida grabbed Randy's hand and said, "You ok?"

"Not really. That was John calling me earlier. Apparently Sam called him and she wants to spend the week of my birthday with me. So, she'll be here that Sunday just in time for my birthday and for the Wrestlemania festivities."

"I thought you would be happy to spend time with her, since she's your wife." Said Toshida.

"I am. But the bad thing is that I won't get to spend time with you. In order for me to get to see you, I have to sneak out every time. It's going to be hard and I hate to keep lying to her all the time."

"What if I stay in one of the guy's rooms during that week? That way, you won't be lying to her, because you can tell her you're going to that guy's room to see him." Said Toshida.

"That might work." Said Randy. "Or you can have your own room and I can have someone cover for me when I do see you."

"But won't she get suspicious?" said Toshida.

"Not really." said Ted as Randy nodded. "He covered for me all the time when I started seeing Maryse behind Kristen's back."

"Really?" said Toshida as Ted nodded. "So that's why you're with Maryse now?"

"Yep. Turns out Kristen were cheating on me as well with Miz, so I had to let her go."

"Yeah. It turned out for the better for you because Maryse is a great girl. Both of you make a great couple." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"Thanks." Said Ted. "Honestly, you and Randy are made for each other. Trust me, it will work out for the both of you. I know it will."

"Thanks man." Said Randy as he brought Toshida closer to him as her back is against his chest. "It's just that she's a part of me that I can't let go. It's hard."

"I know how that feels." Said Ted as he got up. "Well, I'll see you guys at the airport. I have to go and get Cody."

"Good luck with that." Said Toshida as they laughed.

"See you guys later." Said Ted as he left. As they heard the door close, Toshida looked up at Randy as he tightens his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a while until Randy whispered in her ear, "Want to finish what we started earlier?"

"Sure." Toshida said as she grinned. They both leaned in and kissed as Randy picked her up and placed her on his lap. They ended up making love for the next hour or so before they ate lunch and got ready to go to the airport.

Over the next few weeks, Toshida and Randy became closer than ever. While traveling with the WWE, she met many new people and became friends with most of them. As the week of Wrestlemania is finally here, she along with Maryse, Donna, Mickie, Beth and Lilian are getting ready to go to breakfast that morning. After breakfast, they are going shopping for their dresses for the Hall of Fame that Saturday. After they finished getting ready, they all went downstairs to the restaurant at the hotel. As they walked in, Toshida caught wisp of something that was making her sick. She held her stomach as she said, "Oh God, I think I'm getting sick."

"It might be something you ate yesterday or it might be your nerves getting the best of you." Said Lilian.

"I don't think so Lilian. I had the same feeling for the past few days."

"Really?" said Mickie as all the girls looked at her in shock.

"Yeah." Said Toshida as she nodded. While she nodded, she felt it starting to come up. "Girls, I'll be back." She said as she ran off to the bathroom.

As she left, Maryse looked at the girls and said, "I wonder if she's pregnant."

"Yeah, she might be." Said Mickie. "She's been hanging around Randy and John Cena for the last couple of weeks."

"But we know she's not sleeping with them though." Said Lilian. "Randy's married and John is like a brother to her."

"We know." Said Donna. Just then Toshida came back to where they were. "Girls, I think I'm going to skip breakfast for today and go see a doctor."

"We'll come with you." Said Beth as they started to leave with her.

"I don't want to hold you guys up from eating. I'll be ok." She said as she looked at them.

"We're coming with you because we're concerned about you." Said Mickie.

"Yeah, plus you have been there for us all this time. Let us be there for you." Said Lilian.

"Ok." Said Toshida as she smiled at them. "Let's go."

They all got into Mickie's rental Ford Expedition and they went to the nearest doctor. As they walked in, Toshida made an appointment to see the doctor. The nurse came and took her to the back right away to run some tests on her.

"I hope she's ok." Said Donna.

"So do I." Said everyone. They continued to talk about Toshida and everything else while waiting. After a few minutes they saw Toshida walking towards them feeling sad.

"Honey, what's wrong?" said Mickie.

"Girls, it's true. I'm 2 months pregnant." Said Toshida.

"You should be happy about it." Said Beth.

"I am, trust me." Said Toshida.

"Well, why are you feeling sad?" Said Maryse.

"Because the baby I'm carrying is Randy's." Said Toshida as she sat down in the chair. All the girls looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean its Randy's?" said Lilian.

"Let's just say I slept with him more than I should have." Said Toshida as she placed her head in her hands. "Shit, I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't feel that way." Said Donna. "Truth is, it took both of you to make the baby. So, don't blame yourself for it. What's done is done."

"Don't you think I know that? We weren't being careful, that was all." Said Toshida as she stood up. She looked at the girls as she said, "I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean to."

"We understand. All of this is a surprise to you as was us. No need to apologize." Said Maryse.

"Thanks." Said Toshida as she looked at Donna. "Think you can forgive me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long." Said Donna as they hugged. After they broke apart, she said, "Well, let's go. We have dresses to shop for."

Everyone laughed as they left the doctor's office and loaded up into Mickie's truck. As they went to the mall Toshida said, "You guys are so lucky to be shopping for dresses. I wish I was going to the ceremony."

"You're not going?" asked Mickie.

"I can't. I have to baby-sit Alanna, Aurora, and Murphy while you all are at the Hall of Fame. So while you girls are all having fun, I'll be stuck inside a hotel room with 3 little girls." Said Toshida.

"True." Said Beth. "But honestly, I would rather trade places with you instead of being there. It gets boring sitting there for about 4 hours."

"I know." Said Donna as everyone else agreed. "So you're the lucky one it seems."

"I would be if I didn't have those kids." Said Toshida as they laughed. "But they're sweet though. I love being around them."

"We can tell." Said Lilian. The girls soon arrived at the mall and had fun shopping. After 3 hours, everyone found them a dress and they were heading back to the hotel. As they entered the hotel lobby, they ran into Jeff, Jericho, Dave, Ted, and Ken. They all went up to the girls.

"Hey, where have you girls been?" asked Dave.

"We went to the mall shopping for our dresses for the Hall of Fame." Said Donna as all the girls held their dresses up.

"Where's yours Shida?" asked Jeff as the guys looked at her.

"I'm not going, remember. While you guys are at the ceremony, I'm stuck here babysitting." Said Toshida.

"That's right." Said Dave. "I wish that you can go with all of us though."

"Me too." Said Toshida. She looked at the guys and said, "So what brings you all down here?"

"Well we just wanted to know if we can take our beautiful ladies to lunch." Said Ken as the other guys agreed.

"Yeah, we would love to." Said Mickie as the girls went up to their guys and gave them a hug and a kiss.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Have fun." Said Toshida as she started to leave.

"Ok." Said everyone as they headed towards the exit. Ted meanwhile looked back at Toshida. He knew that something was bothering her. So he turned to Maryse and said, "Hey, could you hold on a minute? I have to talk to Shida."

"Ok. I'll just meet you there. I'll catch a ride with Mickie and Chris." Said Maryse as she kissed him softly.

"Thanks." Said Ted as she left. He turned around and tried to catch up to Toshida. He caught her just in time as she stepped into the elevator. He went in behind her.

"Ted? What are you doing here? Aren't you and Maryse going out to lunch?" said Toshida as she looked at him.

"I am in a bit, but I'm more concerned for you first."

"What do you mean?" said Toshida as she looked up at him. The elevator door closed behind them and it started going to their floor.

"I can tell that something's bothering you. Want to talk about it?" said Ted as he looked at her.

Toshida sighed. She might as well tell him because she knew he wouldn't leave her alone if she said no. "Yeah. Ted, I don't know an easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant."

Ted looked at her in shock. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, I am." Said Toshida.

"Is it Randy's?" asked Ted.

Before Toshida could answer, the elevator door opened and in walks Randy, Sam, and Alanna.

"Hey guys." Randy and Sam said as the door closed.

"Hey." Said both Ted and Toshida. Randy could tell Toshida was getting uncomfortable. He made sure Sam wasn't looking as he reached over and squeezed her hand letting her know e everything's going to be ok.

She looked back at Ted and she nodded her head yes to answer his question. As the elevator reached Toshida's floor, it opens and as Toshida was about to walk out, Alanna reached out for her.

"Mommy, can I go with Shida?" she asked.

"Sure, that is if she doesn't mind?" said Sam as she smiled at her.

"I don't mind." Said Toshida as she smiled back at Sam. She took Alanna in her arms as she smiled at them. "Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Said Sam and Randy as they smiled back. Toshida and Alanna started to walk to Toshida's room as the elevator door closed as they left to go to lunch with the rest of the gang.


	6. Randy's Birthday

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Here is another chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

An hour later, as Toshida and Alanna was sleeping, Toshida woke up to a knock on her door. She got up off the bed as she went to answer the door. Standing on the other side was Sam and Randy.

"Hey guys." She said as she let them in.

"Hey Shida." They said as they walked in. Sam saw Alanna sleeping on the bed. "I hope she wasn't any trouble?"

"She wasn't any trouble at all. I was glad to keep her." Said Toshida as she smiled.

Sam took Alanna in her arms and then said, "Well I'm going to take her and make sure she eats something. I'll see you later and thanks again."

"You're welcome." Said Toshida.

As Sam started to leave with Alanna, Randy said, "Sam, I'm going to talk to Shida for a few minutes. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Said Sam as she left with Alanna.

After she left Randy turned to Toshida and asked, "Are you ok? You seem a little tired."

"Yeah, I am. I'm just not feeling too well at the moment." She said as she sat down on the bed.

Randy went over and sat down beside her. He pulled her closer as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Just rest for a few minutes baby girl. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to hold you up from spending time with Sam though. After all, today's your birthday and she came down to spend time with you on your special day."

"I know, but I want to spend time with you too. My birthday won't be complete without spending it with you." Said Randy as he smiled at her.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Said Toshida as they laughed. "I want to spend some time with you too. It's been so long."

"I know." Said Randy as he looked at her. As she looked back at him, he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back as he pushed her back on the bed. She pulled him on top of her. As they shed all of their clothes, they started to make love. After they finished, they lay down and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Toshida heard her phone ring. She woke up and saw Randy still lying down next to her sleeping. She kissed him on his forehead as she got up and answered her phone.

"Hello." It was John on the line.

"Hey Shida, is Randy there with you?" said John.

"Yeah, he's here, but he's sleeping though." Said Toshida as she looked back at Randy. "Want to talk to him?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know where he was. We're getting ready to decorate the club for his party and we need someone to occupy him while we get started." Said John.

"So you want me to keep him occupied until then?" said Toshida.

"Yeah, could you please? It would be a big help." Said John.

Toshida laughed as she got up and went to the bathroom. "Ok John, I will."

"Thanks so much. When we finish, I'll text you."

"Ok."

"Don't worry about Sam. She will be here with us helping with the decorations as well. We got her taken care of."

"How did you know I was going to ask about her?" said Toshida as she laughed.

"You have been hanging around me for too long. I know how you think." Said John as he smiled.

"True." Said Toshida. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"Same here." Said John. Then he heard Toshida sigh on the other end. "What's wrong with my angel?"

Toshida smiled. "I forgot you used to call me that."

"I didn't. You were always around when I needed someone to talk to when we trained Donna. Plus it suited you at that time." said John.

"Well thanks." Said Toshida as she smiled. Then she sighed as she said, "John, I don't know what to do."

"About what?" he asked.

"John, I just found out I'm 2 months pregnant." She said.

"Ouch. Is it Randy's?"

"Yeah, it is. I tried to tell him earlier, but I don't know how to. I'm just afraid that if I do tell him, he's going to be mad at me and worse, won't have anything to do with me or the baby."

"Don't think like that. I know he's going to be there for you regardless of what happens to you." Said John. "Just give it some time and when it is right, you know when to tell him."

"Ok thanks John." Said Toshida. "That makes me feel better."

"You're welcome." Said John. "Well let me go. The guys are yelling at me."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Ok." Said John as they hung up. Toshida walked out of the bathroom as she saw Randy still sleeping. She smiled as she said, "Always was a late sleeper." She took a shower and then walked back into the bedroom just in time to see Randy sitting on the bed.

"Hey sleepyhead." She said as she smiled.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he smiled back at her. He pulled her down into his lap as she walked closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

After sitting like that for a few minutes, she looked up at him and said, "Hey, let me take you to somewhere special for your birthday later tonight. My treat."

"Baby girl, you know you don't have to. I'm ok just hanging around here with you." Said Randy.

"I know I don't have to but it's the least that I can do to celebrate your birthday. I want to do this."

"Ok, I'm in." said Randy as he smiled. "Just let me get changed and I'll be ready to go."

"Ok." Said Toshida as he kissed her and then left. She meanwhile went and got dressed and went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. After she finished, she sat down for a few minutes to eat. A few minutes later, she got a text from John.

_Shida, we're finished decorating. You can go ahead and bring Randy to the club. Let me know when you arrive._

_Ok. We're getting ready to leave now. _ She texted back to John as she heard Randy knock on her door. She grabbed her keys, purse, and keycard and went to the door. Once she opened it, she smiled. Randy was standing in front of her in a blue dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Wow, you look great." She said as she gave him a hug.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He said as he admired her. She was wearing a navy blue party dress with thin straps with matching sandals.

"Well thank you." Said Toshida as she smiled. "So are you ready?"

"Hell yes. With you, I'm always ready."

They laughed as they linked arms and started out of the hotel. As they got outside, Toshida looked up at him and said, "Do you mind if we walk? The place where I'm taking you is not far from the hotel."

"I don't mind baby girl, as long as I am with you." Said Randy as they started to walk down the street. "Plus it gives me more time to spend with you."

Toshida blushed as she looked at him. "Thanks. I'm glad that we are spending this time together."

"Me too." Said Randy. They continued to walk down the street until they reached the club. Before they got to the entrance, Toshida sent John a text stating that they were there. John got everyone in place as Toshida handed Randy a blindfold.

"What's this?" asked Randy as he looked at her.

"A blindfold. I want you to put it on. I have a surprise for you."

"Could you give me a hint first?" asked Randy as he put on the blindfold.

"Nope. You'll find out once we get inside." Said Toshida. She started to laugh when Randy pouted behind the blindfold. "Trust me, you will find out soon."

"Ok, I will." Said Randy.

As Toshida grabbed his hand, she asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." He said. Toshida led him into the club. As they got inside, she saw everyone being quiet so they won't give away the surprise. As she saw Sam, she waved her over to help. She motioned for Sam to hold her hand out and as she did, she placed Randy's hand in hers. She then went over and stood in front of Ted as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze.

"Ok Randy, you can take off the blindfold now." Said Toshida. As Randy took off the blindfold, he looked around and saw all of his friends and co-workers as they yelled, "Surprise!"

Randy was shocked as he looked around the room. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did." Said John. "You are our friend and we wanted to do something for you. So we're celebrating your birthday with you tonight."

"Well in that case, let's party!" said Randy as everyone laughed.

"You still haven't changed." Said Dave as they all went and wished Randy a happy birthday.

"You guys know how I am. Always up for a party." Said Randy as they laughed.

"True." Said Sam. She then looked at Randy while she smiled. Soon "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks started playing over the speakers. "Care to dance with me?"

"You know I do. I can't turn down my number one girl." Said Randy as he smiled at Sam while they walked to the dance floor. As they started dancing he looked around and saw Toshida talking to Donna, Lilian, Beth, and Mickie. As he looked at her closely, he could tell something was wrong. 'I have to talk to her sometime tonight.' He thought.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sam talking to him. She brought him back to earth as she waved a hand in front of him.

Randy quickly shook off the feeling and said, "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I just want you to have fun tonight." Said Sam. "This is your day."

"As long as I'm with you and everyone I love, I will have fun tonight." Said Randy as they smiled. They kept talking as they continue to dance.

As the party went on, everyone was having a good time. Toshida was dancing out on the floor with Dave when they heard, "May I cut in?"

They both looked over and saw that it was Randy. She looked at Dave as he whispered, 'You need to tell him.'

She nodded as she looked at Randy. "Yes you may." She said as she smiled at him.

He smiled back as they started to dance. Toshida looked up at him as she said, "Having fun?"

"Yep, you know it." Said Randy as they laughed. As they continue to dance, Randy looked down at her and said, "I thought that you wanted to take me somewhere special tonight for my birthday?"

"Oh, so you don't think this is special for you?" said Toshida as she grinned.

Randy laughed as he said, "It is, but it's with all of my friends. I just want to spend time with you for my birthday."

"If you're interested, I still have that day planned. Just let me know when you're free." Said Toshida as she smiled. "Plus, I had to bring you here or otherwise John would have killed me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Said Randy as they laughed. "But one question: Why did they get you to bring me here instead of Sam since she was the logical choice?"

"Because you were with me all afternoon. Since you were with me, that gave them plenty of time to decorate and set up for the party. I think John, Sam and Jeff planned the whole thing, which was why Sam didn't bring you here."

"Oh, that makes sense. Plus it did give us some time to be together." He said as he grinned.

"Yep, it did." She said as she smiled back as the song finished.

"Thanks for the dance Randy." She said. "I enjoyed it."

"No, thank you. I wanted to have at least one dance with you tonight." He said as he kissed her softly. "It wouldn't have been special if I didn't dance with you."

"Thanks." She said as she blushed.

"No problem baby girl." He said as he smiled at her. Then he went back over to where Sam and John were while Toshida went back to her diva friends.

All through the night, everyone was having fun and dancing. Around 2:00 a.m. the party started winding down and everyone started leaving and headed back to the hotel. As Toshida entered her hotel room, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. After she finished, she went and lay down on the bed. As she lay there, she thought about how she's going to tell Randy about the pregnancy. "I know he's going to hate me." She thought to herself as she cried a little until she fell asleep.


	7. Telling Randy

Thanks to everyone who are still reading and reviewing this story. Well here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone like it. I also want to give a big Thank You to Donna who has gave me some ideas for this story as well. Enjoy reading!!!

Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.

* * *

Meanwhile as Randy woke up the next morning, he smiled as he saw Sam and Alanna sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and kissed both of them before he got out of bed. As he got out of bed, he heard his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Toshida calling him. He went into the hall and answered his phone. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Randy. Are you busy any time this morning?" said Toshida as she is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not really. Sam and Alanna are going out with some of the Divas this morning to get ready for the ceremony on Saturday, so I'm free. What's up?"

"Is there any chance that we can meet up for breakfast? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure we can. What's wrong baby? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. It's just that I rather tell you in person instead of over the phone." Said Toshida.

"Ok, I understand. I'll be there in a few minutes after Sam leaves." Said Randy.

"Thanks Randy." Said Toshida as she felt herself tearing up again.

"No problem baby girl. Don't worry yourself too much, ok? Everything's going to be fine."

_Easier said than done_. She thought. "Yeah, I know it will be."

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Said Randy.

"Ok Randy, see you soon." Said Toshida as they both hung up. Randy went back into their hotel room just in time to see Alanna running towards him.

"Hey daddy." Said Alanna after he picked her up.

"Hey princess." He said as he smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did." Alanna said as she smiled back at him.

Sam came out of the bathroom and smiled at them. "Everything's ok?" she said as she went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, it is. It was just John telling me about hitting the gym later today. So I'm fine." Randy said as he smiled at her.

"That's good." Said Sam. "Well, the girls are waiting for us downstairs, so we're getting ready to go."

"Ok." He said as he gave both Sam and Alanna a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Said Sam as she and Alanna left the hotel room. After she left, Randy went and got ready. When he finished, he got his keycard and left the hotel room to head to Toshida's room but not before stopping by John's to give him the heads up just in case Sam calls.

Toshida meanwhile was getting ready for Randy to come over as she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to open the door. There stood on the other side was Randy.

"Hey Randy." She said as she let him in. She closed the door behind him.

"Hey Shida." He said as he turned around and looked at her carefully. Just by the look of her face, it looked like she had been crying. Randy went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's ok?"

"Not really for the most part." Said Toshida.

"What do you mean?" asked Randy.

Before she could say anything, she started feeling sick again. "Oh God." She said as she ran by Randy and into the bathroom.

Randy began to worry as he followed her into the bathroom. When he entered, she was sitting down on the floor as she was crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her up to her feet. He hugged her tightly as she looked at him.

"If I tell you, would you be mad?" she asked.

"No I wouldn't. I can never get mad at you." Said Randy as they walked back into the room. He then looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"

_Here goes nothing. _She thought as she sat down on the bed. "Randy, I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Randy looked at her in shock. "Pregnant?" he said as she nodded. He then got pissed and walked closer to her as he said, "How could you?"

"Excuse me?" said Toshida as she felt her blood starting to boil. "What do you mean, how could I?"

"I mean how could you be so stupid and become pregnant at a time like this?" yelled Randy.

"How can I be the stupid one when its half your fault as well? I kept telling you that we couldn't do this behind Sam's back, but you wanted to do it anyway. Since we weren't careful, we have to deal with the consequences." Toshida yelled back.

"I didn't hear you object when we did." Said Randy as he came closer to her. "You knew as well as I did what we were going through and could have stopped at any time. Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew if I did, I would lose you again." Yelled Toshida.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks. He calmed down as he asked, "What do you mean you would lose me again?"

"Well, before you left to go to the WWE, I had just found out I was pregnant. When I left the doctor's office to tell you about it, your dad said you have already left. When I couldn't reach you by phone, I cried because I knew I lost you at that point."

Randy then looked at her as she sat down on the bed and started to cry. He felt bad for yelling at her earlier. He went and sat down by her as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to yell at you. You're not going to lose me, I won't let it happen."

"It's ok. You had a reason to yell. I messed everything up for us, including your relationship with Sam." Said Toshida as she looked up at him.

"Not really. We just can't tell Sam about this, that's all." Said Randy.

"I know." said Toshida.

Randy then looked at her and said, "What did you mean earlier about being pregnant the first time?"

"Remember that last week of your training at OVW before you found out you were going to the WWE?" she said.

"Yeah, I remember. We went out on a date that night to celebrate and since we didn't want to leave each other, we spent the night together."

"Yeah. A few days after that, I wasn't feeling too well. I thought that I had either the flu or some sort of virus, so I went to the doctor that morning for a checkup. He ended up telling me I was pregnant. When I found out, I tried going over to your house to tell you, but your dad said you had left about an hour before I got there." Said Toshida.

"That's because Vince told me I had to be there by that afternoon." Randy said. Then he looked at her as he continued, "Wait, did you tell my dad you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't. Remember our parents never did know we slept together at that time. But as time passed, and the bigger I got, our moms found out. But they weren't mad though. They were happy."

"But what happened to the baby?" asked Randy.

"I miscarried after the 5th month. Your sister had invited me over to spend the night with her and some friends. I have gotten thirsty while we were sleeping, so I got up and tried to go to the kitchen to get some water. I ended up tripping over your sister and fell down the stairs." She said as she looked down. "She felt bad, but I told her it wasn't her fault. I couldn't let her blame herself for it."

"I know." He said as he held her close. "She called and told me about it. She also said that we were going to have a girl?"

"Yeah, we were. Her name was going to be Rachel Elena Orton." She said as she nodded. "I hope that you didn't mind."

"I didn't mind. I actually love it. Elena actually reminds me of my mom's name." said Randy as he smiled.

"In a way, that was what I was going for." She said as she smiled. She then looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry about all of this. I can't let you get into trouble."

Randy rubbed her cheek softly as he said, "Don't worry about it Shida. It's going to be ok. We'll get through this."

"With you, I know it will be." She said as they started to look into each other's eyes. Before they knew it, Randy leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. As they were making out, Randy's phone began to ring. They sighed as he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand." She said as she kissed him softly. As he grabbed his phone, he pulled her closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Randy looked at the caller id and saw that it was Ted calling. He answered his phone. "Hey Ted, what's up?"

"Hey man. I was just wondering if you had breakfast yet?" said Ted.

"Not yet man. Shida and I was just about to go, but she wanted to tell me something first. So we got sidetracked."

"Oh ok." Said Ted. "Well, Cody, John and I are about to go and eat breakfast. You and Shida want to join us?"

Randy looked at Toshida and she nodded. Randy then said, "Yeah Ted, we can join you guys."

"Cool. We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes. You can meet us in the lobby."

"Ok man, we're on our way." Said Randy as they hung up. He then turned to Toshida and said, "We have to meet them in the lobby in a couple of minutes."

"Ok. Just let me clean my face and I'll be ready to go." She said as she went into the bathroom to wash her face. She dried her face as she joined Randy back in the room. "I'm ready."

"Ok." Said Randy as they both walked out of Toshida's hotel room. They got on the elevator and went down to the lobby. As they got out of the elevator and went to the lobby, they saw Cody, Ted, and John waiting on them.

"Hey guys." Said both Toshida and Randy.

"Hey." The guys said.

"So where do you guys want to go for breakfast?" asked Toshida as they walked out of the hotel to John's car.

"How about Denny's?" said John as they all piled into the car with Toshida sitting in between Ted and Cody while Randy joined John in the front seat.

"That's fine to me." Said Randy as everyone nodded. John started the car and off they went to Denny's. As they arrived at Denny's, they got out of the car and went inside and sat down at a table. As Toshida sat between Ted and Randy, Ted grabbed her hand and said, "You're ok? You're not talking much this morning."

"I'm fine." She said as she smiled at him. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About the pregnancy?" asked John as she nodded.

"Don't worry about it baby girl." Said Randy. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know it will, but I still get the feeling that Sam will find out about it at any time. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Honey, don't worry about it. If it comes to it that she's suspicious about it, we can tell her it's mine." Said Ted.

"Ted, I can't let you do that." Said Randy.

"Why? Sam knows that Shida and I are very close like she is to you guys." Said Ted.

Toshida then turned to Ted and said, "What I think Randy is getting at is that Sam would think you cheated on Maryse with me. Well technically, we would be in the same predicament as we are now, but it would be with you instead of Randy."

"You're right, but I did talk to Maryse about it though. She's ok with it, but the only thing we have to do is pretend that we're not together anymore when we are around Sam. That way, she won't get suspicious." Said Ted.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do." Said Toshida.

"Yeah, I want to do this. It's no problem." Said Ted as he smiled at them.

"Thanks Ted." Said both Toshida and Randy.

"No problem." Said Ted as the waiter came over and took their orders. As soon as the waiter left, Toshida looked at him and said, "I owe you big time."

"No you don't owe me anything honey. I'm just glad to help, that's all." Said Ted.

"Would it help that I make you and John the godfather of the baby?" asked Toshida as she looked at both of them. "That is if it's ok with you Randy."

"Its ok with me baby girl. I'm happy that you chose them." Said Randy as he grabbed her hand and squeezed a little.

"Sure, we would be honored." Said both John and Ted as they smiled. Soon after, their breakfast has arrived. They all talked while they ate their food. After they finished, they paid for their food and left the restaurant to go back to the hotel. As they reached the hotel, John turned to the guys and said, "Since we have the rest of the day free, do you guys want to hang out in my room?"

"Sure." Said the guys. They then looked over at Toshida.

"You want to join us?" Ted asked.

"Sure, I can." Said Toshida as they all went to John's room.


	8. Ted's Secret

I want to say a big thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I hope that you like it so far. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.

* * *

As they went in, Cody asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we can play cards or watch a movie." Said John.

"Sure, we can play poker or something." Said Ted as the rest of the guys smiled.

"Yeah, we can. We can also invite Dave and Jericho over as well." Said John as he took out his phone.

"Ted and I can go get some food while you guys set up." Said Cody as he and Ted start to leave.

"Ok guys." Said John and Randy as they left.

"John, can I use your bathroom for a moment?" asked Toshida as she looked at them.

"Sure." Said John as he and Randy looked at her.

"Thanks." Said Toshida as she walked into the bathroom. As John was busy calling the guys, Randy snuck into the bathroom behind Toshida. When he closed the door, she jumped as she turns around to face him. "Randy, you scared me." She said as she smiled.

"I didn't mean to." He said as he came closer to her while smiling. "I just wanted to have a moment alone with you, that's all."

"Oh really?" she said as he backed her up into the wall.

"Yes really." He said as he picked her up. Since she had on a skirt, he smiled because she made it easy for him.

"But what about John?" she asked as she felt him slide into her. She gasped as she held onto him tightly.

"It's going to be ok baby girl. We don't make a lot of noise anyway, so he wouldn't know what we did." Randy said as he looked into her eyes. "Plus, I know I can trust him and he won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Said Toshida as she looked back into his eyes as she rubs his cheek. "I don't doubt him or you one bit."

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Randy as they smiled at each other. As they continued making love in the bathroom, both were unaware that Sam came to John's room looking for Randy. As they finished and cleaned themselves up, they walked to the door. Toshida got there just in time to hear Sam say, "How long has Randy been in there?"

"Shit." Both of them said quietly.

"Randy, you can go out there. I'll stay in here." Toshida whispered as she looked at him.

"You sure?" he whispered as she nodded.

"Yeah, I am. We worked hard to get back the way we were and I don't want it to fall apart now. I need you."

"Me too baby, me too." Whispered Randy as he kissed her. He made sure she was out of sight as he opened the door and went out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry that I took so long." Said Randy as he went over to Sam and kissed her.

"It's ok baby." Said Sam as she kissed him back. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm back. I didn't see you in our room, so I figured that you would probably be with John."

"Yeah. Some of the guys wanted to hang out today, so we're hanging out in John's room." Said Randy.

"Cool." Said Sam.

"Where's Alanna?" said Randy as he looked around.

"She's with Mickie. She wanted to see Shida, but we couldn't find her." Said Sam. "Any of you guys know where she is?"

At the sound of her name, Toshida felt her body going stiff. "Oh no." she whispered as she tried to find a way to get out of there. As she was thinking, she heard John telling Sam that he saw her that morning and that she might be with Donna and the other divas. As she looked over, she saw another door that leads to another room, which was Ted's room. As she pulled out her phone, she quickly texted Ted.

**Hey Ted, I need help.**

A minute later she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed it and saw that Ted texted her back.

**With what honey?**

**I'm trapped in John's bathroom. Sam came here looking for Randy and she has no idea that I'm here.**

**Why can't you walk out of the bathroom?**

**Because Randy and I ended up in here at the same time and we didn't know she was here until we were about to walk out.**

**So basically you and Randy were getting it on then?**

**Yeah, you can say that. *blushes***

**Don't be shy about it honey, I understand. **

**Thanks Ted.**

**No problem. Just sit still, I'll be there in a few to get you out.**

**Ok.** She texted him and put her phone back into her pocket. As she started to leave the shower stall quietly, she heard Sam say, "John, can I use the restroom?"

Toshida froze. _Hurry up Ted._ She thought as she heard John try to stop her for coming in. A few minutes later, she felt someone's hand on hers as she jumped.

"Sorry." Whispered Ted.

"It's ok." Said Toshida as she looked at him. Then they heard the door starting to open from John's room. Ted grabbed her and pulled her out just in time. "That was close." She whispered as Ted closed the door behind them.

"It sure was." Whispered Ted. As they were about to walk away from the door, they heard both John and Sam inside the bathroom. Both of them stayed and listened.

"I'm glad that he's gone. We can do anything that we want." Said John.

"Yeah, I know. What Randy doesn't know won't hurt him." Said Sam. John then leaned in and kissed Sam. After a few minutes, both of them started to make love in John's bathroom.

As Toshida and Ted heard that, both of them started to get mad. "I can't believe both Sam and John would do that to Randy." Whispered Ted.

"I agree with you about John, but I can't about Sam. Randy's cheating on her with me remember?" whispered Toshida.

"But you're not a friend of Sam's though. She's doing something that will hurt him the most."

"I know, and it seems like John doesn't care either." Whispered Toshida. "I need to give him a piece of my mind."

As she started for the door, Ted wrapped his arms around her to hold her back. "I don't think that's a good idea. If you do, John will tell her about you and Randy."

"You're right. I just don't want to see Randy hurt, that's all."

"You and I both." Whispered Ted as he looked down at her. He rubbed her arms as she looked up at him. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I know." Whispered Toshida. Silence then filled the room. Before they knew it, she felt Ted's lips come crashing down on hers as he kissed her for a few minutes. After they broke the kiss, both had confused looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Said Ted as he went and sat down on the bed.

"It's ok." Said Toshida as she sat down beside him. She grabbed his hand as she looked at him. "Want to talk about it?"

Ted nodded as he said, "Remember that day when I brought the pizza to your house and I said I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, I remember." She said as she nodded.

"Well, that something was that when I first met you that night of Donna's debut, I was attracted to you." Said Ted as he looked at her.

Toshida looked at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I was. As we kept talking that day, somehow I felt a connection between us. But when you and Randy started to work on getting your lives back together, I tried to push them aside. But I couldn't. I still wanted to be with you."

"But what about Maryse?"

"I still love her, but we been having small problems lately. I have been seeing her with Cody recently. Come to think about it, they have been hanging out with each other..."

"Around the time we started hanging out." Said Toshida as he nodded. "Don't worry, she never was suspicious of us doing anything. She always knew you were faithful."

"I know. But I have a feeling she hasn't though. She has been disappearing a lot lately and come to think of it, Cody as well."

"Have you talked to either her or Cody about it?"

"I want to, but I don't want them to be mad at me for accusing them of anything." Said Ted as he looked down.

"I understand." Said Toshida as she gave him a hug. "You're a great guy and Maryse would be crazy to do that to you."

"I know. " He said as he smiled at her. "Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem." She said as she smiled back at him. Then she got up and said, "Well, let me go back to my room since you guys are going to hang out."

"You sure? You still can hang out with us if you want to." Said Ted.

"I want to, but if Sam's going to be there, it would be wise for me to stay away from her for a little bit. I don't want to do something that I regret." Said Toshida.

"I understand." Ted said as he rubs her arm.

"Well, I see you later." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Ok." He said as he smiled at her. "I'll come by to check up on you later ok?"

"Ok." She said as she left. Ted meanwhile went into John's room with the guys to have their day of fun.


	9. The Date pt 1

**Finally an update to the story. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had writer's block for a while and just now picked back up on writing it along with my other story. Feel free to keep reading if you like. Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's. I wish that I can own Ted though, but sadly, he belongs to the WWE, lol.**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by quickly and before anyone knew, it was the weekend of Wrestlemania. Toshida was in Donna and Jeff's hotel room helping the divas get ready for the Hall of Fame that night.

"I hope that you girls have fun tonight." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"Only way we can do that is by skipping the whole thing." Said Mickie. "Sitting down in those chairs for a long time makes you restless."

"I know." Said Beth. "I mean, it's good to see legends like Flair get inducted, but you have to wait until the end to hear him."

"Yeah, true." Said Toshida. Soon, all the girls were finished and were ready to leave. "Girls, you look great."

"Thanks." They all said.

"No problem." Said Toshida.

"What are you going to do after we leave?" asked Melina.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Randy's parents have Alanna and I think Stephanie said Hunter parents have her kids, so I don't know."

"I wish you can come with us." Said Maryse.

"Me too." Said Toshida. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Donna.

"It's us." All the guys said. All the girls smiled. As Donna opened the door, all the girls ran out to hug their boyfriends.

"Whoa girls, we're not going anywhere." Said Dave as they laughed.

"Sorry guys." Said the girls.

"It's ok. We missed you too." Said Jericho.

"Well, are all you girls ready?" said Cody.

"Yep." Said the girls.

"Well, let's party." Said John as everyone laughed.

"Have fun you guys." Said Toshida as they started to leave.

"We will." They said as they left. As Toshida turned to walk back to her hotel room, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Ted. As she looked at him closely, she saw that he was not looking too good.

"Ted, what's wrong?" she asked.

Ted looked at her and said, "Maryse and I broke up earlier today. I caught her in bed with Cody."

Toshida instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ted said. "I should have known it was coming."

"Don't blame yourself on that. She lost out on a great guy. If she doesn't see that for herself, I don't know what will." Said Toshida.

"Thanks." Said Ted as he smiled. "You always find a way to cheer me up."

"No problem." She said. "I told you that I will always be here for you. You just needed someone to talk to."

"Yeah, true." Said Ted. "Speaking of which, how about we go and get something to eat. My treat?"

"Wait, you're not going to the Ceremony like everyone else?"

"Not really. After what happened with Maryse, I'm not in the mood to go."

"But you are willing to take me out to eat though." she said.

"Yeah. At this moment, you are about the only girl I can trust right now. So come with me please?" said Ted.

"Sure, why not." Said Toshida as she looked at him. "I don't have anything else to do. Just let me go and get ready, ok?"

"Ok." Said Ted. "But honestly, you don't need to change. You're fine with what you have on."

"Really?" said Toshida as she looked down at what she was wearing, which consists of a baby doll top and boot cut jeans.

"Yeah. We're not going anywhere fancy. So you're fine."

"Ok." Said Toshida as she smiled at him. "Well then I'm ready."

"Ok." Said Ted as they walked downstairs and out of the hotel. As they went to his car and got in, Ted looked at her and said, "Thanks for agreeing to go with me tonight."

"It's no problem." She said as she looked at him. "That's what friends are for."

"I know." He said as they drove out of the parking lot. _I wish it was more than that._ He thought as he looked at her for a moment. He took them to a small diner that was near the hotel. As they got out and went in, they found out that the place was almost empty, except for the workers and two couples, one sitting at the bar and the other sitting at a booth. They went to a booth and sat down.

"I'm glad it's so peaceful in here." Said Toshida as they looked over the menu.

"Me too." Said Ted as he looked at her.

Toshida felt his eyes on her as she looked up from the menu. "You sure you ok?" she asked.

"Not really." He said as he looked down. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened earlier between Maryse and Cody."

"Don't worry about them. Truth is they lost out on a great friend and Maryse was stupid to do that to you. You deserve someone better than her." Said Toshida as she rubs his hand.

"You mean someone like you?" he said as he looked in her eyes. "You know that I love you and it hurts that we can't be together."

"I know." She said as she looked down. "It hurts me too because I do love you. But we can't because of this with Randy."

Ted looked at her in shock as he asked, "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since the first day we met. I felt that connection between us too, but I knew you were dating at the time. So I was afraid to bring it up."

"Don't be afraid." He said as he held her hand. "Like I told you then, you can tell me anything. I won't hurt you."

"I know." Said Toshida as they laughed. Soon the waiter came over and took their orders, after getting an autograph from Ted.

After the waiter left with their order, Ted looked at her and said, "I know we can't date right now because you and Randy are trying to repair your friendship, but promise me that we will keep being as close as we are now and not drift apart."

"I promise. I can't lose you right now. Honestly, you are the only other guy that I can turn to and trust the most besides Randy. I need you."

"I need you too." Said Ted. The waiter finally brought them their food. They talked as they ate. After they finished, Ted paid for their food and they left to go back to the hotel.

As they arrived at the hotel, Ted walked her back to her hotel room. She unlocked it as she let both of them in.

"You can sit anywhere you want to." Toshida said as she put her purse and key card on the table. She then took off her shoes as Ted sat down on the sofa while he turned on the TV. As she walked over to sit down by Ted, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down in his lap. Toshida looked up at him as she said, "Ted, we can't do this."

"It's going to be ok." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing's going to happen, I promise. Plus I can tell you're tired and need some sleep."

"That's true, but I'm not that tired. I at least want to hang out with you before I do go to bed."

"We have all night to hang out with each other." Ted said as they smiled at each other. They continued talking and watching TV until they fell asleep later that night.


	10. The Date pt, 2: Breakfast

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. I hope that you are enjoying it. Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

A/N: All the bold print is text messages.

***After the Hall of Fame Ceremony***

As the group made their way out of the auditorium where the ceremony was taking place, they met outside to see what to do next.

"Who wants to go to a club?" asked Hunter.

"That sounds like a great idea." Said Shane as everyone agreed.

"Well, let's go." Said Shawn as they went to their cars and loaded in to go to the club.

Meanwhile Donna dialed Toshida's cell to see if she wanted to go. But she didn't receive an answer. "That's weird. She always answers her phone."

"Who does?" asked Lilian.

"Shida. When I tried to call her tonight to see if she wanted to come with us, I kept getting her voice mail." Said Donna.

"Yeah, I know." Said John. "When I tried to call Ted, I kept getting his voice mail as well."

"You don't think they are together right now, do you?" asked Michelle.

"Who knows? I think Ted was upset about something earlier today, but I don't know why." Said Dave.

"I think I know why." Said Beth as she looked at Maryse and Cody kissing. Everyone looked in that direction.

"I couldn't believe she would do that to him." Said Mickie.

"I know, and with his best friend too." Said Jericho. Everyone rolled their eyes at the couple as they kept kissing. When they finally rolled up to the club, everyone got out of the limo and went inside. Once inside, everyone was having a great time and before they knew it, it was time to go back to the hotel to get some rest. Wrestlemania starts in a few hours and they were pretty excited.

Later that morning, as Toshida woke up, she saw Ted looking down at her. She rubs his arms as she said, "You ok."

"Yeah, I am." He said as he held her closer to him. "Thanks for being here for me."

"It's no problem." She said. "I just don't want you to be upset over everything that has happened."

"I know." Ted said as he smiled at her. "You helped me get over it. I'm not upset about it."

"That's good." She said as she smiled back at him. "I'm glad to see that you're ok."

"Me too." He said as they looked at each other. Without thinking, Ted leaned down and started to kiss her. But as his lips were inches away from hers, there was a knock on the door. They sighed as she got up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Randy.

"Hey Randy." Toshida said as she let him in. Ted hung his head as he thought, _I was so close._

"Hey Shida." Randy said as he gave her a hug. "I'm just came to see if you were ok."

"I'm ok." She said as she smiled at him. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem baby girl." Randy said as he smiled back at her. "I was wondering if you want to go to breakfast."

"Sure, but I need to get ready first. I haven't showered yet." Said Toshida as she blushed.

"You can go ahead and get ready, I can wait." Said Randy as he came closer to her.

"Thanks." She said. He leaned down and kissed her before she went to get ready. Before she went into the bathroom, she heard Randy ask, "Have you seen Ted?"

"Yeah, he's here. He came to check up on me this morning as well. He's in the living room right now if you want to talk to him." Said Toshida.

"Ok." Said Randy. As he walked in the living room, he saw Ted sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. "Ted, what's wrong man?"

Ted looked up as soon as he heard his name. "Oh nothing much, just thinking." He said as Randy sat down beside him.

"About Maryse and Cody?" Randy said as Ted nodded. "Don't worry about it man. She lost out on a great guy. As for Cody, what he did was low, even for me."

"I know. Trust me, I'm over it. I just don't know where I went wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. We all know that. I guess it's just a way of telling you that Maryse wasn't the right girl for you."

"True. I figured as much. I just didn't want to accept it. Thanks man." He said as he smiled at Randy.

"No problem." Randy said as he patted Ted on the back. He then said, "How about you join Shida and me for breakfast?"

"Sure." Said Ted. "Just let me go to my room for a moment to get changed and I'll be ready."

"Ok." Said Randy as Ted got up and left.

As Ted closed the door, Toshida came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She looked over at Randy as she saw that he had a confused look on his face. She went over to him as she said, "Randy, what's wrong?"

"Did you and Ted do anything while he was here?" he said as he looked at her.

"No we didn't. Why?" Toshida said as she looked at him.

"Because I just invited him to breakfast with us and he said he had to go and change just like you did."

"We didn't do anything honestly. We just sat down and talked, that's all." Said Toshida as she looked at him. "I won't do that to you."

"I trust you." Said Randy. He then grabbed her hand and said, "Sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok." She said as she gave him a hug. "I understand."

"Thanks." Said Randy. Just then his phone rang. "Its Sam, let me take this. I'll be back." He said as he went into the other room to talk to Sam.

Meanwhile Toshida heard her phone beeped meaning she had a text message. She grabbed her phone and looked at it to see she got a message from Ted.

**I hope I didn't make Randy mad at you.**

She smiled as she knew he was concerned about her. She texted him back.

**You didn't. He did get a little suspicious though, but I handled it.**

**You didn't tell him what we did, did you?**

**I didn't. I don't want to get you in trouble with him.**

**It's ok. I understand, but you didn't have to. Thanks for covering up for me.**

**It's no problem. I was doing it to protect you. We know how Randy is when he's pissed.**

**Yeah, I know.**

Suddenly she heard Randy come back into the room. "Baby girl, I have to take a rain check on breakfast this morning. Sam wanted me to go with her to pick up Alanna."

"It's ok." She said as she stood up. "We have plenty of time to hang out." She said as she smiled.

"I know." He said as he kissed her. "I'll see you later today."

"Ok." She said as he opened the door. As soon as he left, Ted walked in.

"Where's he headed?"

"Going with Sam to pick up Alanna. She called him earlier to tell him." Toshida said as she looked at him. "So I guess it will be us going to breakfast this morning, that is if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I am." Said Ted as he looked at her. "So where do you feel like going this morning?"

"Want to go to the restaurant here at the hotel? I know you guys have to get ready for Wrestlemania later on today."

"Yeah, we do, but if you don't mind, let's not go there. Can we go somewhere else instead? I just want it to be us this morning."

"Sure. I don't mind." She said as she looked at him. "Just let me get my purse and keycard."

She went and got her purse and keycard and then they left. As they got outside, he turned to her and asked, "Do you mind if we go to that café not far from the hotel? I heard that it serves a good breakfast."

"Yeah, we can. I wanted to go there since we arrived here." She said as she looked at him.

"Ok, lets go." Said Ted as he grabbed her hand and they started walking down the street. As soon as they arrived at the café, they went in and went to the counter to place their order. As they got their food, they went over to a table and sat down. As they looked around, there weren't that many people there.

"I'm glad that we get a chance to hang out again." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"Me too. I just needed to get away from everything. I just wanted to thank you for being with me and helping me clear my head." Said Ted as he smiled at her.

"It's no problem. Anything to help." She said as she rubbed his hand. As they started to eat, she asked, "Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm excited and nervous at the same time. It's my first Wrestlemania and I don't want to mess up, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. But I know you'll do great. You're really talented."

"Don't say that." Said Ted as he blushed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Toshida looked at him and said, "I'm serious. I mean, no disrespect to Randy or Vince for that matter, but I think that you will be better off having a singles career than doing all of Randy's dirty work. When you were in those matches with Dave and Randy, I instantly became a fan because they were that good. What I guess I'm saying is that I really believe in you and that you are going to make it to Randy's level before you know it, probably even surpass him."

Ted looked at her as she started playing with her hands. Here was this girl who really believed that he could truly make it. Not only was he happy that someone have that faith in him, but he knew deep down inside she really meant it. He went over and sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him. "Honey, I'm sorry for reacting that way. No one ever told me something like that since I started here. I'm grateful that someone believes in me that much. You don't know how much that means to me."

"It's ok. It's the truth and I think you need to hear it from someone." She said as she grinned at him.

"True." He said as he grinned back at her. "That's why I'm priceless!"

"Oh God, I believe your ego has just gotten bigger DiBiase." She said.

"What? I can't talk about myself?" said Ted as he grinned.

"Unless you want to be like Randy's onscreen character, I say you're almost there." She said as they laughed.

"I don't want to go that far. Randy talks about himself too much." He said as they calmed down. "But I'm glad that someone believes in me that much and it's you. I'm honored."

"Aww, don't be. You deserve it." Toshida said as they looked at each other. Before they knew it, Ted leaned in and kissed her passionately. While they kissed, Ted's cell rings. They broke up the kiss as he grabbed his phone and answered it. As he was talking to someone, Toshida meanwhile buried her head in her hands. _What am I going to do?_ she thought to herself.

As if on cue, she heard Ted say, "You ok?"

"Yeah, well not really. I'm just confused, that's all." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

"About us?" asked Ted as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. I mean I know that we can't help the way we feel, but I would be lying to myself if I say that I didn't feel anything from that kiss we just had a few minutes ago. It makes me want you more than before, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt you or Randy."

"It's going to be ok. I know what you're going through. I feel the same way as well. My feelings for you have gotten stronger since we were together yesterday. I need you." Ted said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I need you too." She said as she looked back at him. As they were about to kiss again, they heard John and Dave's voices as they came through the door. They broke apart quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't posted this sooner. Been busy with work and everything. I hope that you guys love this chapter as well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

After John and Dave got their food, they spotted Ted and Toshida sitting at a table. They went over to where they were.

"Hey, mind that we join you guys?" asked John as he and Dave got closer.

"Sure, we don't mind." Said Ted as they nodded.

"Cool." They said as they sat down in front of them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Toshida said as she smiled at them.

She felt Ted grab her hand under the table as John asked "Where's Randy? I thought that he would be with you guys."

"He was about to come with us, but Sam called him. He went with her to pick up Alanna before the show starts." Said Toshida.

"Ok cool." Said Dave as Toshida's cell phone rang. She looked at it and said, "Could you guys excuse me for a moment? I have to go take this."

"Sure." They said as she stood up.

"I'll be back." She said as she stepped outside to take the call. As she was out of earshot, Ted turned to John and Dave and said, "Guys, I have a problem."

"What is it man?" said John as he and Dave looked at him.

"I think I'm in love with Shida." Ted said as they looked at him in shock.

"How long have you had feelings for her?" asked Dave.

"Since the first day we met." Said Ted. While Ted was telling them the story, Toshida went outside and answered her phone. "Hey Randy."

"Hey baby girl. I was just calling to check up on you." Randy said.

She smiled as she said, "I'm fine, just having breakfast with John, Dave, and Ted."

"Cool, I'm glad you're doing well."

"Me too, but I miss you though."

"I miss you too. But I promise we will hang out once we are at the arena and at the Wrestlemania after party tonight."

"Really?" said Toshida as she smiled.

"Yeah. You know I can't stay away from you for too long. I miss you." Said Randy.

"I miss you too Randy." She said as she sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" said Randy.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm ok." She said. Honestly she couldn't tell Randy the real truth about her kissing Ted.

"You sure?" said Randy as he sounded concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Toshida.

"Ok, but you know if you need me, I'm just a call away." Said Randy.

"I know. But we will see each other in a little bit though. I think the guys are going back to the hotel to get ready and then go to the arena for Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, we're all going together. So, I'll see you when you get back to the hotel."

"I can't wait." Toshida said as they laughed. They then said their goodbyes and hung up. As Toshida walked back into the café to join the guys, she heard them arguing.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she asked.

"Ted told us about you guys." Said Dave.

"Really?" Toshida said as she looked at them.

"Yeah." Said Ted as he grabbed her hand under the table.

"How could you do something like this to Randy?" Said John as he was pissed. "Especially after all that you and he been through."

"I should be asking you the same question." Said Toshida as she got pissed.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"Dave, do you know that John and Sam have been sleeping around behind Randy's back as well?" she said as she shot a look at John. John's mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"How did you know about that?" asked John.

"Remember when I was stuck in your bathroom when Sam came over?" said Toshida.

"Yeah, but you weren't in there when we went in though."

"Who do you think got her out in time for you and Sam to have your little love fest?" asked Ted as he was beyond pissed.

John slumped back in his seat as he said, "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right man." Said Dave as he laughed. "How long have you and Sam been together?"

John dropped his head as he said, "Since they were married."

All three of them looked at him in shock. "Since they were married!?! You mean to tell us that there's a possibility that Alanna is not his daughter?" said Ted as John nodded.

"Yeah, it is a possibility." Said John.

"If Randy finds out about this, he will have your head." Said Toshida.

"You're not going to tell Randy are you?" asked John as he looked at Toshida and Ted.

"No, unless you tell him about us. If you tell Randy about our relationship, then we will tell him about you and Sam." Said Ted.

John looked at them as he said, "You wouldn't."

"Yes, we would. Plus, you don't grow up with Randy Orton and learn a few tricks for yourself." Said Toshida with a smirk on her face. Dave and Ted laughed.

"That's true. If I were you, I'll keep quiet man." Said Dave.

"It seems like I have to." Said John. "I don't want Randy to be mad at me or worse, to hurt Sam in the process."

"Honestly, you should have thought about that before you and Sam got together." Said Ted.

"True." Said Dave. "At least Ted and Shida have an excuse. They can use their relationship to deter Sam from getting suspicious about her and Randy."

"I haven't thought of that." Said John.

"Me either, but I just can't turn my feelings off like that." Said Ted as he looked down. "I love her so much."

"It's ok Ted." Said Toshida as she rubs his arm. "I don't expect you to. As long as we both love each other, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I know." Said Ted as he looked at her. "Again thanks for being here for me."

"No problem." She said as she rubbed his hand.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Dave as they got up from the table.

"Yeah, I think we are." Toshida said. They all walked out of the café and started walking back to the hotel while talking about the Wrestlemania festivities. As they entered the hotel, Toshida started to feel lightheaded. She placed her hand on her head as she tried to get the guys attention.

"Hey guys, I don't feel too well." As soon as she said that, she fell right into Ted's arms.

As Ted picked her up, Dave said, "We need to take her somewhere to lie down."

"I'll take her to my room and make sure she lies down for a few minutes. I'll keep an eye on her." Said Ted as they got into the elevator.

"Ok." Said John. "We'll call you when we go to the arena."

"Thanks guys." Said Ted as the elevator stopped at their floor. As they got off the elevator, Toshida finally came around.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked.

"You passed out when we were in the lobby. You ok?" asked Dave as they all looked at her.

"I am a little bit, but I still feel a little dizzy though." She said as she looked at them.

"Honey, you need to rest for a while. Let me take care of you." Said Ted as they reached his room.

"Ted, I can't let you do that. You did a lot for me already." Said Toshida.

"I know that, but I just want to you to be ok, that's all." Said Ted as he looked at her.

"Plus, we can tell you have been stressed out this week. It's not good for you and the baby." Said Dave.

"Ok, I will." Said Toshida as she smiled at them. "Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome." They said as Ted put her down on the ground as he opened the door to his room. "Well, I guess we will see you guys later." Ted said.

"Ok. We will call you when we leave." Said John as Ted nodded. They left as both Ted and Toshida walked into his room.

As Ted closed the door behind him, Toshida went and sat down at the end of the bed. Ted went up to her and felt her head. "You're burning up. I think you might have a fever."

"I probably just need to lie down for a while." Toshida said.

"Yeah that might be best." Said Ted. "You can lie back on the bed if you want to."

"Thanks Ted." Said Toshida as she lay down on the bed.

"No problem honey." Said Ted as he lies down beside her. "You don't mind if I rest beside you?"

"I don't mind. This is your room, so you can do anything you want to." Said Toshida as she tried to get comfortable.

After moving around for a few minutes, she felt Ted's arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. He felt her relax as he asks, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am." She said. "I'm so sorry for moving around so much. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's ok. As long as you're ok, I'm fine." Ted said as he looked at her. As she looked back at him, he leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him.

As she felt him pull her on top of him, she broke the kiss and said, "Ted, we can't do this."

"Its ok honey." He said. "It will be just between us. No one will have to know. Just trust me ok."

"I do trust you, it's just that…" she started to say but was cut off by Ted placing his finger against her lips.

"Don't worry about it ok? Randy will never know about us. I need you right now." He said as he looked in her eyes.

She nodded at him as she looked back into his eyes. "I need you too."

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Ted as he kissed her once again. They continued kissing as they took each other's clothes off. Once the clothes were off, Ted rolled them over as he slid into her. She gasped as they started to make love. As soon as they finished, they both lay on the bed and went to sleep.


	12. Ted's Feelings

**I hope that everyone have enjoyed the last chapter. If you are still reading this, here is the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

A/N: Texts are in bold and thoughts are in italics.

An hour later, Ted woke up to his phone ringing. He looked down to see Toshida sleeping peacefully beside him. He pulled her closer to him as he reached over and grabbed his phone. He saw that it was his dad calling. He answered his phone. "Hey dad."

"Hey son, are you busy at the moment?" asked Ted Sr.

"Not really dad, I just woke up." Said Ted as he felt Toshida move against him as she woke up.

He rubbed her back softly as he heard his dad say, "I was just wondering if I can come see you. You know to wish you luck before you go to the arena."

"Sure you can dad, but aren't you going to the show as well? I mean if you are, you can come with us."

"Yeah, I'm going son. It's your first Wrestlemania and I wouldn't miss your match for the world." Said Ted Sr.

Ted smiled as he said, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son. I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Ted Sr.

"Ok dad, see you soon." Said Ted as they both hung up. He looked down at Toshida as he smiled at her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you so much." Said Toshida as she smiled back at him.

"No problem honey. I don't want you to be sick, so you needed the rest."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to rest with everything that's going on this week."

"True." Said Ted as they sat up. He looked at her and said, "If you want to lie down for a few more minutes, its fine with me. My dad is stopping by to see me."

"I think I would. But if your dad is coming to see you, it's best that we get dressed first." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"True." Said Ted as they laughed. They got up and got dressed. As soon as they finished, they heard a knock on the door. Ted went and answered the door. "Hey dad."

"Hey son." Said Ted Sr. as he walked in. Ted closed the door behind him and they both went into the room. As they walked in, they saw Toshida lying down on his bed.

"Hey honey." Said The Million Dollar Man as he smiled at her.

"Hey Mr. DiBiase." She said as she smiled back at him.

"Honey, how many times I told you not to call me that. You can call me Ted." Said Ted Sr. as he grinned.

"Ok Ted." She said as she laughed. Ted meanwhile looked at both of them in shock.

"You guys know each other?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Ted Sr. "We met while your brother was training at OVW at the same time as Donna."

"Brett?" Ted said as they nodded. "But how…"

"I trained a little bit with your brother." Said Toshida as she sat up on the bed as the guys sat down on either side of her.

"Really?" said Ted as she nodded.

"I was mostly his training partner though, just in case his regular partner didn't show." She said.

"So you mean you know how to wrestle?" asked Ted as both she and his dad nodded.

"I know the basics, but that's about it." She said.

"Trust me, she's really good at it." Said Ted Sr.

"Really?" said Toshida as she looked at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, you're better than some of the divas who are in the WWE right now, in my opinion." Said Ted Sr.

"Well thanks." Said Toshida as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." He said as he smiled at her while returning the hug. After they hugged, she got up from the bed.

"Well let me go so you can spend time with Teddy here." She said as she smiled at Ted.

"Hey!" said Ted as she and his dad laughed.

"You know I had to. I don't want to get both of you confused. So I'll call you that when your dad's around." She said as she looked at him.

"It's ok. I understand. I was just playing anyway." He said as he smiled at her. Then he became serious as he said, "Want me to come and get you when we leave for the arena?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. If I catch a ride with someone, I'll let you know."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Said Ted.

"Ok." Said Toshida as she left.

As Ted came back into the room with his dad, Ted Sr. said, "Son, I can tell you really love her."

Ted sighed as he said, "I really do dad. It's just that I wish I can be with her, but she has this thing with Randy as well. Not only that, but she's pregnant with his child."

"Yeah, I know. But I know it will work out well for you. Trust me, she's not going anywhere." Said Ted Sr.

"Thanks dad." Said Ted.

"You're welcome." Said Ted Sr. "But one question: Why was she here?"

"We went to breakfast this morning and when we came back to the hotel, she fainted. So I brought her back here to keep an eye on her."

"Nothing happened between you guys, right? Said Ted Sr.

_Only the fact that we had sex about an hour and a half ago._ "Not really. I was more concerned about her than anything else."

"That's good son. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially after what happened with Kristen."

"I know dad, but somehow I feel she is different. She's not like Kristen at all and she understands me."

"I know she is, I can tell. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know dad, I'm just going to be careful for now on." Said Ted as he sighed.

"That's all I ask for." Said Ted Sr. as he patted Ted on the back.

While that was going on, Toshida was in her hotel room taking a shower and getting ready for Wrestlemania that afternoon. After she finished getting dressed, she sat down on the bed and thought about what happened earlier between her and Ted. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She went and answered it and saw that it was Randy.

"Hey Randy." She said as she let him in.

"Hey baby girl. How are you holding up?" asked Randy as he looked at her.

"I'm good for right now. I just needed a little rest that was all." Said Toshida as she sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" said Randy as he sat down beside her.

"I fainted in the hotel lobby when we came back from breakfast earlier." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" said Randy as he got worried.

"One, I didn't know if you were still with Sam and Alanna, and the second reason was because I know that you are going to stress yourself out over worrying about me like you are now." Said Toshida as she grabbed his hand. "Don't worry though. Ted looked out for me and took care of me."

"Ted?" Randy asked getting pissed.

"Yes Ted." She said. "And before you jump to conclusions, we didn't do anything. He was worried about me and wanted me to rest because he didn't want anything to happen to me or the baby."

Randy looked down. "I haven't thought of it like that. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I knew this is a big day for you and I didn't want you totally stressed out before your match tonight. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you or something goes wrong."

"You don't have to worry about me baby girl." Said Randy as he pulls her closer to him. "I'm just glad that you are ok right now."

"Me too." She said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door. "Its open." She said as the door open to reveal Donna, Mickie, Michelle, and Lilian.

"Hey girls." She said as she stood up and gave them a hug.

"Hey." They said.

"Well girls, let me go. I have to get ready to go to the arena." Said Randy.

"Ok Randy, we'll talk to you later." Said the girls as they all gave Randy a hug. When he got to Toshida, he whispered in her ear, "Let me know when you get to the arena." as she nodded. When he left, all the girls turned to Toshida.

"Where were you? We tried to get a hold of you since last night, but you weren't answering your phone." Said Donna as they all sat down.

"I'm sorry girls. I was actually with Ted last night. We went out to eat."

"Really?" said the girls.

"Yeah. He was upset about what Maryse and Cody did to him, so he wanted someone to talk to."

"I understand." Said Michelle as they agreed. "I can't believe they would do that to him."

"Me too." Said Mickie. "Especially Cody, who is supposed to be his best friend."

"Yeah, I know." Said Toshida. "But he's over it now."

"That's good." Said Lilian. Then she turned to Toshida and said, "Well, since we got you here now, do you want to hang out with us for the rest of the day?"

"Sure, I would love to." Toshida said as she smiled at them.

"Cool. We're going to get something to eat first before we go to the arena. Is that ok with you?" asked Donna.

"It sure is." She said as they got up.

"Well let's go." Said Mickie as they left. As they were walking out, Toshida grabbed her phone and texted Ted.

**Ted, just letting you know, I'm going out to lunch with Donna, Lilian, Michelle, and Mickie. I'll see you at the arena.**

She didn't have to wait long before Ted sent her a text. **Ok baby. We're leaving in a little bit to go to the arena as well. Just let me know when you get there. I need to talk to you.**

**Ok, I will. What's wrong Ted?**

**Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you about something, that's all.**

**Ok, I'll let you know when I get there. Don't worry yourself too much, ok? Everything's going to be fine.**

**I know it will. I just miss you right now.**

**I miss you too. I'll see you when we get to the arena.**

**Ok can't wait.**

As Ted closed his phone, he sighed. _I wish she was going with me._ He thought as he heard a knock on the door. As he went and opened it, there stood Randy, Dave and John on the other side.

"Ready man?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, I am." Said Ted as he got up and check to see if he had everything before they left.


	13. Interesting News

**I hope that everyone have enjoyed the last chapter. If you are still reading this, here is the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

A/N: Texts are in bold and thoughts are in italics.

***At the arena***

As the girls walked in, they went straight to the divas locker room. As she sat down, she texted both Randy and Ted to let them know she's at the arena. Randy texted her back saying that he's in a meeting with Vince at the moment and he will see her later. Ted on the other hand told her to meet him in his locker room.

"Hey girls, I will be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go and get some water from catering."

"Ok. Don't get lost." Said Donna.

"Ok, I won't mom." Said Toshida as they laughed. As she left, it took her no time to find Legacy's locker room. As she knocked on the door, she heard Ted telling her to come in. As she opened the door, she saw Ted sitting down on the couch looking sad. She went over to him and sat down beside him. "Ted, what's wrong?" she said.

He looked at her as he said, "Well before you arrived here at the arena, the guys and I talked to Sam, Melina, Maria, and Eve. As we were talking, Maria and I kind of got close and then I kissed Maria about a half hour before you came here."

She looked at him as she said, "And you thought I would be mad at you?" He nodded his head as she continued, "Ted, I'm not mad at you or am I going to hate you. I just want you to be happy, that's all. If Maria makes you happy, then I'm happy for the both of you."

Ted smiled as he said, "How can you be so understanding at a time like this?"

"Did you forget who I grew up with?" she said as they laughed. "Granted I had to knock some sense into him every now and then, but he had a hard time coming around while his dad was on the road."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Said Ted as he looked at her. "But as for what we did earlier, it's still between us right?"

"Yeah, it is. But for some reason, I can't get it out of my mind." Toshida said as she looked down. "I guess I have enjoyed it more than I should have because it made me want you more."

"Yeah, I had the same feeling." Said Ted as he grabbed her hand. "Even though Maria and I got closer, I'm still in love with you. I can't let you go if I tried."

"Ted, you don't have to." She said as she looked at him. "All I'm saying is that if you want to be with Maria, then go to her. I always will be here for you no matter what. I know it hurts me because we can't be together right now, but who knows what the future will hold for us."

"True." Said Ted as he looked at her. "Thanks for understanding big time."

"No problem." Said Toshida as she smiled at him. Then without warning, she felt Ted's lips on hers. They kissed for a moment before Toshida broke the kiss.

"Ted, I can't…" she started as she got up and leaned against the wall.

Ted got up as well and stood in front of her as he started to rub her sides. He felt her calm down as he pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Even though I love Maria, my heart is still with you. I need you so much right now it hurts."

"Me too." Said Toshida as she sighed. "But we can't keep doing this though."

"Who says we can't?" said Ted as they took off their clothes. He then picked her up as he continued, "No one knows about us remember?"

As Toshida was about to say something, she felt Ted enter her for the second time that day. She held onto him as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as he said, "You ok baby."

"Yeah." Said Toshida as she looked in his eyes. "Its just I need you right now."

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Ted as they started to make love. When they finished, they both went in and took a shower. After they finished showering, Toshida got dressed as Ted put on his wrestling gear.

As they finished, Toshida looked at him as she said, "You mind if I wait in here for Randy?"

"I don't mind. I'm going to go see Maria for a few minutes." Said Ted as he walked closer to her. "You're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I am." She said as she got up and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about me too much, I'm going to be fine."

"I know you will be. But as far as I know, you're worried about us getting caught being together, right." He said as she nodded. "Don't worry about it honey. As long as we keep this relationship we have a secret, then no one will know."

"I trust you." Toshida said as she looked at him. "I guess I just needed to hear that in order to calm my nerves."

"Yeah, you did. You know I won't do anything to hurt you." He said as he smiled at her.

"Same here." Said Toshida as she smiled back at him.

As they started to lean in and kiss again, they heard a knock on the door. They pulled away quickly as Ted asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Said Maria from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Ted panicked a bit as he looked at Toshida. She nodded her head as she whispered, "Its ok, you can let her in." She then walked over to the couch and sat down as Ted opened the door to let Maria in.

"Hey baby." He said as he kissed her.

"Hey Teddy." Said Maria as she kissed him back. As they walked into the room, Maria noticed Toshida sitting on the couch. "Hey Shida, why are you here?"

"Well, I got a message from Randy to meet him in here after his meeting with Vince." Said Toshida.

"So I told her that she can stay here until he finishes." Said Ted.

"Oh, ok." Said Maria.

Toshida then got up and turned to Ted and said, "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone and see if I can go find him. I'll talk to you both later."

"Ok." They both said as she went to the door and left. As she started walking down the hall, she started thinking about her and Ted and how they let their relationship get as far as it did. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. She stumbled backwards but before she fell, she felt someone grab her.

"I'm sorry baby girl, are you ok?" asked Randy as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as she looked down.

"Don't be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong." Said Randy as he brought her face up to look at him. As he looked at her, he saw that she had a confused look on her face. He pulled her close to him as they went to his locker room. "Baby, come here. It seems like you're still stressed out. You need to rest."

"Its ok Randy, I'll be fine."

"Shida, I know you long enough that you're not going to be fine. Just let me be there for you just this once." Said Randy as they reached Legacy's locker room.

Toshida leaned against the wall as she said, "You always been there for me and took care of me as well. I just didn't want to bother you because today is a big day for you. I wanted to take care of myself."

"Baby girl, you know I worry about you more than I do anything else. I wouldn't have been myself if anything happened to you. Just come in and rest for a few minutes please?" He said as he smiled at her.

Toshida smiled back at him as he knew that his smile always made her melt. "Ok, lead the way Orton."

"Hey! What did I tell you about referring to me by my last name?" He said as he smirked at her.

"Um, I forgot." She said as she grinned at him evilly.

"I'll make you remember." Said Randy as he inched closer to tickle her. But with a quick second, she was gone as she started running. He started running behind her as he said, "Hey, come back here."

"Not if you catch me first." She said as she laughed. They both ran through the backstage and before they knew it, they entered the arena. Toshida stopped at the entrance as she took in the view. But before she got far, she felt Randy bump into her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her to steady them before they fell over.

"Wow, its beautiful, especially seeing it close up." She said in almost a whisper.

"It really is." He said as he looked down at her. As he held her in his arms, he felt that spark that they always shared between them. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear John and Dave calling him from the ring.

"Hey man snap out of it." Said John as he waved both of them over. They both walked down the ramp and got into the ring with them.

"I'm sorry guys." Said Randy.

"Its cool." Said Dave. "We understand."

"Thanks guys." Said Randy.

"No problem. " said Dave as he patted Randy on the back.

"So, you want to practice with us?" asked John.

"Sure." Said Randy as they all got ready. Toshida meanwhile got out of the ring and sat down on the steel steps as she watched them practice. While watching them, she felt her phone vibrate. She checked her phone to see that she received a message from Sam.

**Shida, have you seen Randy?**

**Yeah, he's out here with Dave and John practicing in the ring.** She texted back.

**Ok, thanks. I'm on my way there now.**

**Ok, see you later.** She texted back as she closed up her phone. As she looked up, she saw that the guys have finished practicing. She turned to Randy and said, "Randy, Sam is coming out here to see you."

"Ok." He said as he smiled at her. Then he went over to her and said, "Hey, want to practice with me a little bit?"

"I would love to, but in case you forgot Randy, I'm pregnant."

"I know, but trust me, I will go easy on you." Said Randy.

"Randy, as long as you known me, you know not to take it easy on me. I always love a challenge." Said Toshida as she got into the ring.

"Yeah, and that's how we always injure ourselves." Said Randy as he smirked at her.

"It was just that one time while we were in the tree house." Said Toshida as she came closer to him.

Then they both stood facing each other as Randy said, "I promise I won't hurt you. Just practice with me a bit."

"Ok, if you say so." Said Toshida as they started practicing. As they were practicing, some of the superstars and divas came out and watched. While practicing, Toshida became aware of the audience. She felt Randy put her in a headlock as she said, "Are we doing something wrong?"

"Not really baby girl. They are there to watch us." He said as he loosens up his arms a bit.

"Ok, I just didn't want to get you in trouble." She said as she tried to get out of the hold.

"You're not, trust me." He said as she broke out of the hold. "Reversal and then clothesline."

"Ok." She said as he tried to throw her towards the ropes. She reversed it as she whipped him into the ropes. When he came back, she gave him a clothesline. They continue to practice for about a few more minutes. After they finished, they heard everyone clapping. As her and Randy looked out on the ramp, it seems like everyone came out to see them, even Vince and Stephanie.

Stephanie came into the ring and said, "You did great."

"Thanks." Said Toshida as she blushed.

"Don't be shy about it. We see that you do have potential." Said Vince as he and Stephanie smiled at her.

"Well thank you." Said Toshida as she smiled back at them.

"Just one question: Who trained you?" asked Stephanie.

Toshida smiled as she said, "Well one is this bonehead here."

"Hey!" said Randy as everyone laughed.

"You know I couldn't help it." Said Toshida as she smiled at him.

"True." Said Randy as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"I can see why you two have so much chemistry together." Said Vince as both of them blushed. Then he said, "You said earlier that Randy was one of the people who trained you. Was there anyone else?"

Toshida was unsure if she should say who the other person was. She looked out into the crowd of superstars and saw him. He nodded his head to tell her it was ok while smiling at her. She smiled back at him and then looked at Vince and Stephanie. "Yes there was. The other person was none other than "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase."

Everyone was shocked as they looked at him. "Is that true Ted?" Vince asked as Ted Sr. came into the ring.

"Yeah, it is. When I first saw her while she was with Donna at OVW, I knew she had potential. When Brett's partner didn't show up one day, they asked her to train with him. When both of them started practicing, I made up my mind and asked her if I can train her along with Brett and she agreed." Said Ted Sr.

"Is that true?" Vince asked her.

"Yeah, it is." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"Baby girl, why didn't you tell me?" Randy said as he looked at her.

"Because we didn't want anyone to know. I knew if I have told you, you wouldn't like it because you wanted to train me. But since I didn't hear from you in almost 2 years, I just took the opportunity when he asked." Said Toshida as he looked back at him. She then grinned and said, "Plus it was either him or your dad, and I know you didn't want your dad training me."

"Hey!" Said Ted Sr., Randy, and Bob at the same time as everyone laughed.

"Sorry guys." She said as they calmed down.

"It's ok." They said. "We know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks." Said Toshida as she smiled at them.

Vince looked at his watch. "Well guys, they are about to let the fans in soon. So we should get to the back."

"Yes sir." Said everyone as they started walking to the back.


	14. Caught?

**I would like to thank ..4life, dj-ssdd, ****MJK'sGirl52886, and xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo for the reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

As Toshida started walking through the halls, she felt that something wasn't right. She sat down on one of the crates and buried her head in her hands.

A few minutes went by before she heard, "Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up and saw Ted standing in front of her. She looked down as she said, "I just have a feeling that you are mad at me for finding out your dad trained me."

"Baby, I'm not mad at you." He said as he sat down on the crate beside her. "Actually, I'm proud of you."

"Really?" she said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I am. From what I have seen, you were great. Dad really was telling the truth when he said you had potential."

"Yeah, he is a wise man." Toshida said as she smiled. "I know I will need more training to get to the same level with girls like Mickie and Melina, that is, if I want to do this after I have the baby."

"Would it help if I trained you?" asked Ted. "I mean if you are still up to it after you have the baby?"

"You're willing to train me?" she said as she grinned at him.

"Yeah, I would. I asked Randy about it and he said I could. So after you have the baby, both of us will train you along with Donna, Mickie, Melina, and Beth."

"I would like that." Said Toshida as she gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"No problem honey." He said as he hugged her back. After he broke the hug, he leaned in and kissed her. They continued to kiss until they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned at the same time to see Donna staring at them.

They both blushed as Toshida said, "I know you want an explanation, right?"

Donna nodded as Ted said, "Well, it's a long story."

"I have time." Said Donna as she sat down beside them.

Both Ted and Toshida started to tell Donna the whole story. After they were done, Donna looked at them in shock. Ted then looked at Toshida and said, "What does that mean?"

"She's mad at me." Said Toshida as she looked back at him. Then she got up and said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Said Ted as she left.

When she left, Donna said, "I can't believe that you guys are doing this behind Randy and Maria's back."

"I know, but we can't help it. We can't change the way we feel about each other." Said Ted.

"But how could you guys let this go as long as it did?"

"You think we wanted it to?" said Ted as he looked back at her. "We didn't want it to go this far, but it just happened. Listen Donna, I know you probably don't like me right now, but I love that girl to death. When I broke up with Maryse yesterday, she was the first person that was concerned about me. It was right then when I fell hard for her. You can take it out on me all you want, but please don't take it out on her. I don't want to see her hurt by any of this, especially if it gets out."

Donna looked at him and said, "You really do care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Honestly, I care about her more than I do for Maria. But I know she still wants Randy as much as she wants me. That's why she's confused about this whole thing." Said Ted as he sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Said Donna. Then she smiled at him and said, "I'm not mad at you or her at that matter. I'm just shocked, that's all. She seems more herself when she's around you. But if I find out that you hurt her, I will come and hurt you. Got that?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Ted as he looked at her. "But you don't have to worry about that. I would do anything to keep her from getting hurt."

"I trust you." Said Donna. "She's my best friend and I seen her hurt so many times. I just don't want her to get too comfortable with someone and then they break her heart in the process."

"I understand." Ted said. "But down the road, if I do hurt her, then you have all the right to kick my ass."

"And that's a promise." Said Donna as they laughed. She gave him a hug as she said, "Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem." Said Ted. They both got up as he said, "Now let's go and put on a great show."

"I'm with you there." Donna said as they got up and left. Wrestlemania started off with a bang. Everyone was having fun backstage during the show. While watching the show, Donna and Toshida patched up everything and things were back to normal. Soon after Wrestlemania was over, everyone was back at the hotel getting ready for the after party. As Toshida was trying to find something to wear, there was a knock on the door. She went and opened her door and there stood on the other side was Mickie, Donna, Stephanie and Melina.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" she said as she let them in. They were already dressed and ready to go.

"We heard that you needed some help getting ready, so we came to help you." Said Mickie as she smiled.

"That's nice of you girls, but it would help if I have something to wear. Only thing I have is that dress I wore to Randy's party a few days ago." Said Toshida.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that. We took care of it." Said Melina as she went and opened the door.

Beth came into the room with a dress. She handed it to Toshida as she said, "We all chipped in and brought it for you."

"Thanks girls." She said as she gave them a hug. "But you didn't have to do this. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." Said Stephanie. "Its time for you to have fun just like the rest of us. You really need it."

"After all I have been through, I sure do." Said Toshida as they laughed. She went and got ready. Melina did her hair as Mickie did her makeup. As Toshida came out of the bedroom to where the other girls are, they all looked at her as they smiled. "Please say something." She said as she laughed.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Said Donna as everyone agreed.

"Well thank you. If it weren't for you girls, I wouldn't know what to do." Said Toshida.

"Well that's what we're here for." Said Mickie.

"True." Said Toshida as they laughed. Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's us." Said the guys.

Toshida went and opened the door. There standing on the other side were John Morrison, Chris Jericho, Hunter, Ken Kennedy and Jeff Hardy. "Hey guys, come on in." she said as she let them in.

"Girls, you look beautiful." Said Jeff as all the guys went to their girlfriends.

"Thanks guys." Said the girls as they gave them a hug.

"So, you girls ready to go?" asked Hunter.

"Sure is. Can't wait to get this party started." Said Donna.

"Say I can't blame you." Said Jeff as everyone laughed. They all left out of the hotel room and went into the ballroom of the hotel where the party was held. The after-party then started and everyone was having a great time.

About 2 hours into the party, as Toshida was sitting down at the bar talking to Eve, she felt someone wrapping their arms around her. She looked up and saw that it was Randy.

She smiled at him as she said, "Hey."

"Hey baby girl. Enjoying yourself." Said Randy as he smiled back at her.

"Apparently I am. I love it so far." She said.

"That's good." he said. He then turned to Eve and said, "Hey Eve, do you mind if I borrow her for a minute? I want to dance with her."

"Sure you can as long as you save me a dance later." Said Eve.

"That's not a problem." Said Randy as he smiled at her. He grabbed Toshida's hand and led her out to the dance floor just as a slow song came on.

As they started to dance, Toshida said, "Great match tonight."

"Thanks." Said Randy as he smiled. "I wished that I would have won, but I had fun regardless."

"Me too." She said. "But as long as the fans were happy, that's all that matters."

"True." Said Randy. "We were just doing what we love to do."

"I know and that's what I love about you. You do anything to make others happy including me. I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to thank me Shida. I'm just happy to have you in my life. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Same here." Said Toshida as they smiled. They talked a little more as they danced. As the song ended, Toshida thanked him for the dance and they went back to their friends. The party then continued and came to a close around 2:00 a.m. Everyone went back to their rooms to rest before they got ready to leave early that morning.


	15. That Was Unexpected

**Hey everyone. I decided to post two chapters tonight. I hope that you enjoy this one as well. Thank you for reading. Now on to the story.**

A/N: I know Ted is married to Kristen in real life, but for the story to make sense, they weren't married. They were just dating and broke up because he caught her cheating on him with The Miz.

A couple of months have passed and Toshida is now 4 months pregnant. She and Ted have gotten closer than ever and still snuck around to see each other. She and Randy have gotten even closer as well. He and Sam are having small problems in their relationship at this point, but they are trying to work them out.

It is now Monday morning and Toshida was getting ready to go to the doctor's office when there was a knock on the door. She went and answered it. Standing on the other side was Ted.

"Hey Ted, what are you doing here?" she asked as she let him in.

"I can't come and see my favorite girl?" He asked as he grinned at her.

She laughed as she said, "You know you can come see me anytime you want, but I thought you were with Maria this morning?"

"I'm still going out with Maria, but it will be this afternoon. Randy wanted me to go with you to the doctor's office this morning since he's going to be in a meeting with Vince."

"Really?" said Toshida.

"Yeah. He wanted me to come with you so that you won't be alone for your checkup." Said Ted.

"Ok." Said Toshida as they left to go to the doctor's office. Once they got there, Toshida checked in and the receptionist told her that the doctor will be with her in a few minutes. As she sat down beside Ted, she sighed.

Ted looked at her as he said, "Everything's ok?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Don't be. It will all be over before you know it." Said Ted as he grabbed her hand.

He felt her relax as she said, "I know it will. Thanks for coming here with me."

"No problem honey. " said Ted. "I will always be here for you no matter what."

Before Toshida said anything, the door opened and out walked John and Sam with Alanna sleeping on John's shoulders. Both Toshida and Ted looked at them in shock as she said, "Sam, is everything ok? Did anything happen to Alanna?"

"Alanna's ok." Sam said as Toshida calmed down. "I just came here for my monthly checkup. I'm 3 months pregnant as of today."

"Oh really?" said both Toshida and Ted as Ted shot a glare at John. John looked uncomfortable as Sam said, "Yeah I am."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Said Toshida.

"Thanks." Said Sam as she smiled. Toshida then heard her name being called.

"Well, I guess we'll be going. We'll see you guys back at the hotel." Said Sam as she and John started to leave the office.

"Ok." Said Toshida and Ted as they watched them leave. Toshida then turned to the nurse as she smiled at them. She walked up to her as she said, "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't be. I understand." Said the nurse as she led them to a room. As Toshida was settled on the table, the nurse asked her a few questions. When she finished, she smiled at her as she said, "The doctor will see you in a little bit."

"Thanks." Said Toshida as she smiled back at her. As the nurse left, she looked at Ted as she said, "I can't believe that Sam's pregnant."

"Me neither." Said Ted. "I wonder who the dad is."

"I have a feeling its John for some reason. While he was standing there, I was getting the vibe that he was feeling guilty."

"Yeah, and the fact that he was caught with Sam by us. I think we were the last two people he wanted to see."

"Yeah, especially that we know their secret." Said Toshida as the doctor came into the room.

The doctor smiled at her as she said, "Hey Toshida, I'm Dr. Smith."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Smith." Said Toshida as she smiled back at her.

"Likewise. Now, let's see. You're here for your 4th month checkup, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Toshida as she lay back on the table. The doctor prepped her for the ultrasound.

As she was doing the ultrasound, the doctor said, "It looks like everything's normal. The baby is healthy and also has a steady heartbeat." She said as she looked at both Toshida and Ted. "Do you want to know what you are having?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Said Toshida.

The doctor pointed to the ultrasound and said, "Congratulations. You're having a girl."

"Thanks doctor." Said Toshida.

"No problem." Said Dr. Smith. "Well, it seems like we're finished for now. Just make sure you take it easy and rest."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she does." Said Ted as they laughed.

As Toshida got off of the table, she turned to the doctor and asked, "Could I get a couple of the ultrasound pics, please?"

"Sure." Said Dr. Smith as she printed out the pics. As she handed them to Toshida, she said, "I'll see you back in another month to do another checkup."

"Ok and thanks again Dr. Smith." Said Toshida.

"No problem." Said Dr. Smith as she led them out of the room into the waiting area.

As they walked out of the office to the outside, Toshida turned to Ted and asked, "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Not yet." He said as he turned to her. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to order room service when we go back to the hotel." Said Toshida. "That is if you want to and if it doesn't cut into your time with Maria. I understand if you don't want to."

"Honey, it's ok. I would love to." Said Ted as he smiled at her. "I have plenty of time before I have to go with Maria."

"Ok cool." Said Toshida as they got into the car and rode back to the hotel. "I just don't want her to be mad at you if you have to cancel out on her."

"She won't, trust me. If I can't make it this afternoon, there's always tonight." Said Ted as they arrived at the hotel. "I honestly think that she enjoys spending time with me at night anyway."

"I'm glad that you guys are happy." Said Toshida as she smiled at him. "You guys are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I know, but I would be happier if I was with you."

"Me too, but its going to be hard on both of us though."

"It won't be. We're just making it hard for ourselves." Said Ted as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, I know." Said Toshida as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I just hate it that I'm putting you through this. You don't deserve it."

"It's ok baby." Said Ted as they reached Toshida's hotel room. "As long as I don't lose you as a friend, I'm good."

"Me too." Said Toshida as she let them inside.

After they got inside, Ted's phone began to ring. As he looked at it, he looked at Toshida and she nodded. He went into the other room to take the call as Toshida ordered room service. After she placed the order, she sat down on the sofa and started to watch TV. A few minutes later, Ted came back into the room.

"You ok?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

Ted looked at her as he said, "Not really. That was Kristen on the phone."

"Your ex?" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah. She's been trying to get back with me for the past few days. Apparently she saw us coming out of the doctor's office this morning. She's up to something, I just know it."

Toshida then looked at him and said, "I know she is because she's after me."

Ted looked at her as he said, "Why do you think that?"

"Because Sam told her about me being pregnant and she thinks that the baby is yours.When she found out, she came over to me and confronted me on it. We got into a huge argument and almost got into a fight as well, but we were stopped by Randy and John." Toshida said she looked down. "She wanted you back since we became friends and she thought that by getting rid of me would make you love her again."

Ted looked at her in shock. "She didn't try to hurt you, did she?"

"No, she didn't." Toshida said as she looked at him. "She did try to go after Maria on more than one occasion, but I stood up for Maria. I remember you telling me how much you were hurt from what she did to you and I couldn't let that happen to you again."

Ted wrapped his arm around her as he said, "Honey, don't blame yourself. I know you did what you have to do, but why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I wanted to handle it for myself. I know I should have, but I didn't want to get you too involved into it than you already are. "

"I understand. But promise me this: If you get into another altercation with her, or if she even hits you, just let me know. I'll take care of her. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok, I will." Said Toshida as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Ted as he walked to the door and opened it. The housekeeper handed Ted their breakfast. "Thanks." Said Ted as he took it.

"No problem." Said the housekeeper as she left. As Ted closed the door, he walked back to the living room.

"Breakfast is served." He said while smiling at her as he sat down beside her. As they fixed their plates and started to eat, Ted's phone rang again. He answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Teddy." It was Maria.

"Hey baby." Said Ted. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to see what you are doing at the moment." Said Maria.

"I'm just having breakfast and in a little bit I'm going to get ready to come and see you."

"Oh, about that. Can we go out tonight instead? Melina had just asked me to go shopping with her this afternoon and for some reason, she won't take no for an answer."

"You got that right!" yelled Melina as Maria and Ted laughed.

"Sure we can. I'll just see what Randy and the guys are up to." Said Ted as he smiled at Toshida.

"Ok. I'll see you at the arena tonight." Said Maria.

"Ok baby. I love you." Said Ted.

"I love you too." Said Maria as they both hung up.

As Ted put his phone down, Toshida said, "Does she have any idea that you're with me?"

"She knew I had to take you to the doctor's this morning, but that's about it. That's the only thing that I have told her." Said Ted as they smiled.

"So, you basically lied to her to stay here with me."

"Not really. I am having breakfast right now, it's just that she doesn't know that I'm having breakfast with you. The only thing I lied about was that I'm going to see the guys."

"I don't know what we are going to do with you." Said Toshida as they laughed.

"I don't know either, but I know we wouldn't be together right now if I haven't done that." Said Ted as he looked at her.

"Not really. You can still see the guys after you leave here."

"I can, but I rather stay here with you."

"I rather have you here with me too." Toshida said as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her as he leaned in and kissed her.

After they kissed for a few moments, Ted pulled away and said, "I love you. Don't ever be afraid to come to me about anything. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too and you're not going to lose me. You can count on that." She said as she rubs the back of his head.

"I know and I trust you." Said Ted as he yawns. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"You can lie down if you want to." She said as she looked at him. "We have plenty of time before we go to the arena."

"Ok." Said Ted. As he got up, he grabbed Toshida's hand as he said, "Come and lay down with me. You need your rest as well."

"I know not to talk you out of it." She said as she smiled at him.

"True." He said as they laughed. They went over to the bed and lay down. As they lay down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "You ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said as she kissed him. After they broke the kiss, she looked at him and said, "Thanks for always being here for me."

"No problem honey." He said as he looked down at her. "I know you would do the same for me."

"You know I would." She said as both of them yawned.

Ted rubs her back as he said, "Go to sleep. We'll talk later."

"Ok." Said Toshida as they both went to sleep.


	16. Trouble?

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapters. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

A few hours later, Toshida woke up to find Ted still sleeping beside her. She smiled as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she was taking a shower, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She smiled as she turned around and saw Ted standing there behind her grinning.

"Had a nice rest?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes I did. I needed it." Said Ted as he brought her closer to him. "Thanks for letting me rest."

"No problem. As long as you're ok, I'm good." She said as she looked at him.

"Me too." He said as she leaned in and kissed him.

She felt him pick her up as she looked at him. "You sure you want this?" She asked as she rubs his cheek.

"Yes I do so much." Said Ted as he entered her. After making love in the shower numerous times, they got out and got ready to go to the arena. As they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door. Toshida answered it. Standing on the other side was Maria.

"Hey Maria." Said Toshida as she gave her a hug.

"Hey Shida." Said Maria. "Is Ted here?"

"Yeah, he is. He stayed with me to make sure I had plenty of rest." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"That's Ted for you. Always care about other people." Said Maria.

"Hey, I can't help it. That's how I was raised." Said Ted as they all laughed.

"We know and we don't have a problem with it." Said Maria as she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks baby." Said Ted as he gave her a hug. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." Said Maria.

They both looked at Toshida as Ted said, "You want to come with us?"

Before Toshida opened her mouth, they heard someone say, "Nope, she's coming with us."

They laughed as they turned to see Beth, Mickie, and Melina coming straight at them. The person who said the comment was Mickie.

"Well since Mickie answered for me, I guess I'll go with them. You guys need some alone time anyway."

"True." They said as they smiled at her. "We'll see you at the arena."

"Ok." Said Toshida as they turned to leave.

Ted stayed back a bit and said, "Be careful ok?"

"I will. You be careful as well." She said as he nodded.

He then rubs her arm as he said, "See you at the arena."

She nodded at him as they smiled at each other. At that moment, the girls arrived at her door. Ted said hi to the girls as he and Maria left.

"Hey girls." Said Toshida as she smiled at them.

"Hey." They said as they smiled her. As Toshida let them in, Mickie said, "We came to see how your doctor appointment went."

"It was great." Said Toshida as she smiled at them.

"Do you know what you're having?" said Melina.

"Sure do." Said Toshida as she handed them the ultrasound pics.

"You're having a girl?" asked Beth.

Toshida smiled and nodded. "Yep and I'm happy about it too."

All the girls smiled as they gave her a hug. "That's good." Said Melina as Toshida closed the door and they left the hotel.

"So have you told Randy yet?" asked Mickie.

"Not yet. I know he had a meeting with Vince earlier, but I haven't heard from him all day. I know he's probably with Sam at the moment, so when I go to the arena, I'll look for him and tell him."

"That's good. I know he was worried about you after the meeting." Said Beth as they turned in the arena parking lot.

"I know he probably was." Toshida said as they got out of the car and headed into the arena. "I have to go find him so I can tell him the news. Once I tell him, I'll catch back up with you girls in the locker room."

"Ok." Said Melina. "Let us know how it goes."

"Ok, I will." Said Toshida as the girls went into the Diva's locker room. She kept walking until she got to Legacy's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Randy.

"Randy, it's me." Said Toshida.

"Come in baby girl." Said Randy as she walked in. Randy went over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." She said as she smiled at him.

They both went to the couch and sat down. "So how was the doctor's appointment?"

"It went well. The baby's normal and healthy. So we're right on schedule." She said as she smiled.

"I'm glad." Said Randy as he smiled.

"So far, me too." Said Toshida as she looked down.

Randy caught on as he looked at her. "You're worried that you might lose this one too?" he asked as she nodded.

"I know I don't supposed to be, but I can't help it. I mean, I lost Rachel around this time and I was doing everything right then."

"It's going to be ok baby girl. Trust me, we're not going to lose this one. He or she's going to be something special." Said Randy as he smiled.

"I know they will, just like Alanna." Said Toshida as she smiled back at him. She handed him the ultrasound pics as she continued, "By the way, I have some good news for you."

"Really?" said Randy as he looked at the pics. When he came to the last one, he smiled as he turned to her. "We're having a girl?"

"Yep." Said Toshida.

Randy reached over and gave her a hug. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

Toshida hugged him back as she said, "I do. You always wanted us to be a family, so it looks like your wish came true."

"Well technically it became true when you were pregnant with Rachel. I know she isn't here right now, but not a day goes by when I always think about her and what she would have been like growing up." Said Randy.

"Me too. She would have been a great daughter."

"I know." Said Randy. At that moment, Ted and Cody came in.

"Hey guys." said Toshida as she smiled at them.

"Hey Shida." They said as they smiled at her.

"Well, I see you guys later." She said as she stood up. "I know you guys probably want to talk strategy before the show starts."

"True." Said Randy as they laughed. "But you're welcome to stay if you want."

"That would be cool, but I rather be surprised." Said Toshida as she smiled. "Plus the girls wanted to hang out before the show starts."

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight." Said Randy as he gave her a hug.

"Ok." Said Toshida as she hugged him back. As she walked past Ted, they smiled at each other as she left the room. As she started to walk towards the Divas locker room, she heard someone arguing. She turned the corner and saw Maria in front of the Divas locker room arguing with none other than Kristen. They were yelling as all of the divas tried to break them up. _This girl doesn't know who she's dealing with._ She thought as she walked up to them. "I see someone hasn't learned their lesson yet."

Kristen turned to her and said, "If I were you, I would stay out of this."

"I could, but I'm not going to. Trust me, as long as you mess with her, you will have to deal with me."

As all of this was going on, Donna took out her phone and text Ted.

**Ted, come quick. Shida and Kristen are about to get into it again.**

As Ted read the message, his eyes went wide. _Oh God._ He looked at Randy and said, "Randy, I'll be right back."

"Ok man." Said Randy as Ted left to go to the Divas locker room. He got there just in time to see Toshida walking closer to Kristen with a pissed off look on her face.

As he walked closer, he heard Toshida say, "What did you say?"

"I said that both of you need to leave Ted alone. He's mine."

"The last time I checked, he was in love with Maria, not you."

"Yeah, for right now. I know when the time is right, he will be mine again. He doesn't need her."

"Apparently he doesn't need a crazy chick like you either." Said Toshida.

"I know you didn't just say that." Said Kristen as she balled up her fists.

"Yes I did." Toshida said as she grinned at her evilly.

As Kristen and Toshida were about to get it on, they were pulled apart by Ted and Chris Masters. Both guys held onto each girl tightly as they tried to break free.

"Honey, calm down." Said Ted as he held onto Toshida tightly. Both girls finally calmed down while seething. He looked at Kristen as he continued, "Kristen, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Said Kristen as she looked at him.

"Why? I thought that I have told you that I don't want anything to do with you." Said Ted as he felt Toshida starting to relax in his arms.

"I know, but I thought that you could give me another chance." Said Kristen.

"No because you don't deserve it." Said Ted. "Anyway, what happened to you and Chris?"

"She cheated on me as well." Said Chris Masters. "I don't want her back either."

"Well Kristen, I say you messed yourself up this time." Said Maria as everyone laughed.

"This isn't over yet." Said Kristen as she walked off.

"Yes it is, sooner than you think." Said Ted as everyone went back to what they were doing.

Maria then turned to Toshida and Ted and said, "Thank you for coming to my aid and helping me with her."

"It's no problem." Toshida said as she smiled. "Someone needed to put her in her place."

"True." Said Maria as she went over and kissed Ted. "I'll see you later."

"Ok Maria." He said as she left. He then looked down at Toshida as he saw her head on his shoulder while trying to calm down. He rubbed her arms as he said, "You ok baby?"

She nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, I am for now. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Why are you sorry? You did what you have to do. Not only did you come to the aid of Maria, but you acted out of self defense. I can't be mad at you for that."

"I know, but I don't want her to keep trying to break you and Maria up though."

"I don't either, but we know she's not going to stop." Said Ted. "Just let me take care of her ok?"

"Ok, but please be careful. I don't want to see you or Maria hurt from all of this."

"I know honey. I promise I will be careful as long as you promise me not to fight while you're pregnant. I don't want to see you hurt either." Said Ted as they sat down on the crates in the hall with her in his lap.

"I promise." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

As Ted looked back at her, he started to lean in closer and kiss her. They kissed for a moment until they heard Kristen and Miz in the hallway talking. "This way." Whispered Ted as he grabbed her and they hid behind the crates. Ted held her closer to him and made sure they were out of sight just as Miz and Kristen stopped a few feet from where they were hiding.

As they got comfortable, they heard The Miz say, "Why do you want him back so much? From what I know you cheated on him."

"I know, but he was the best thing that has happened to me." Said Kristen. "I know he has been dating Maria for a while, but every time I see her with him, I get jealous."

"Oh, really?" said Miz as she nodded. "Just tell me the truth. You're not jealous of Maria, you're jealous of Shida because she's having his baby."

At that moment, Kristen cringed. Miz smiled and said, "I just hit a nerve, didn't I? Well you know what? I'm glad that he has moved on. He really doesn't deserve someone like you. Hell, I don't know why I went out with you in the first place."

Toshida felt Ted's arm tighten around her as Kristen said, "Mike, I know you don't mean that."

"Yes I did." Said Miz as he grinned. "So to answer your question, I'm not going to help you."

"Well, I never have been so humiliated in my life." Said Kristen as she started to leave.

"Honey, you brought that upon yourself." Said Miz as he called after her. As he started to leave, he heard someone say, "Mike, wait."

Miz stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Said Ted as he came out from the hiding spot. Toshida meanwhile stayed behind.

Miz looked at him as he said, "Man, how long have you been hiding back there?"

"Just for a few minutes while you were there talking to Kristen."

"So you heard everything then?" said Miz as he looked at Ted.

"Yeah, I did." Said Ted. He started to walk closer to Miz just as he started backing away. "Chill man, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Miz said as he looked at him. "For what?"

"For not agreeing to help Kristen. I know how she can be when she doesn't have her way."

"Ted, its no problem. I should have seen right through her when you told me about her in the first place. I should be apologizing to you."

"Its ok man, you don't have to. I forgive you." Said Ted.

"Thanks." Said Miz. Then he looked at Ted and said, "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Its ok, you can ask it." Said Ted as he looked at him.

"Is it true that Shida is having your baby?"

Ted looked down as he said, "No, its not. The baby she's carrying is actually Randy's. We couldn't let Sam know, so we just told her that its mine."

"Oh, I get it." Said Miz. "You guys are protecting her from Sam."

"Pretty much. Now we have to protect her from Kristen as well." Said Ted.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, if you or Shida need any help let me know. I know how much she means to you."

Ted sighed as he said, "She really means a lot to me man. I wish that I can be with her, you know. But I can't."

"I know how it is." Said Miz as he looked at Ted. "Just keep being there for her. When the time is right, you will be together."

"I sure hope so. Thanks Mike." Said Ted.

"No problem." Said Miz as they shook hands. He then smiled as he said, "Let's go and put on a great Raw."

"I agree with you there." Ted said as they laughed.

"See you after the show." Said Miz as he walked away.

"Ok." Said Ted as he saw Miz leave.


	17. Getting Closer

**For those who are still reading, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Remember, I own no one but the OC's.**

**A/N: Text are in bold print.**

After Miz had left, Toshida came out and they went back to Legacy's dressing room. Randy looked at both of them as they walked in.

"What happened?" said Randy as he walked closer to them.

"I almost got into a fight with Kristen." Said Toshida as she went and sat down on the couch beside Cody.

Randy looked at Ted. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, it was. Chris and I pulled them off just in time before they went at it."

Randy sighed as he looked at Toshida. Before he said anything, Toshida said, "Randy, save it. I know what you're going to say. I didn't do it just to get into trouble. I was sticking up for Maria because Kristen was ragging on her for dating Ted."

Randy went to her and said, "I know baby girl, but I don't want to see you hurt either. Not only that, but I don't want you to lose another baby."

"I know Randy." Said Toshida. "But you were the one who taught me how to fight and to stand up for myself. I know when to be careful."

"Yeah, but something could have happened to you." Said Randy. Then he turned to Ted and said, "Thanks man for going to her rescue. I owe you one."

"It's no problem." Said Ted. "I was just concerned more for her safety than anything else."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Said Randy. He then grabbed his wrestling gear and went to the bathroom. "I'll be back guys. I'm going to get ready for tonight."

"Ok." Said Ted and Cody as Randy left. They both looked at Toshida as she tried to calm down.

"Honey, he's just concerned about you. He cares so much that he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Said Ted as he sat down beside her.

"I know Ted, but I just want him to be at least happy for me. I don't want him to think that I'm useless." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

Ted wrapped his arm around her as he said, "He knows. I just think that he's scared because something similar probably happened between you and him when you guys were younger and he hasn't gotten over it yet."

Before Toshida said anything, Randy came from the bathroom as he said, "It's true. Remember when you got into a fight with one of my ex's while we were in high school?"

Toshida nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember. She thought you were cheating on her with me."

"Yeah. But what you didn't know was that I almost lost you that day. After we broke up the fight, you passed out. You were in a coma and you didn't wake up until two days later. I was so scared that you were going to leave me that I stayed with you every minute in the hospital." Said Randy as he sat down on the bench.

"Randy, you know I would never leave you. Not only have you taught me to stand up for myself, you also taught me how to be strong as well." She got up and walked over to him. She brushed her hand over his cheek as she said, "I'm sorry that I had you so worried. I'll be careful from now on."

"I know you will baby." Said Randy as he pulled her down beside him. "Just don't scare me like that again, ok?"

"I won't." Said Toshida as she smiled at him.

Randy smiled back at her as he stood up. "That's all I asked for. Well guys, ready to open the show?"

"Yep." Said Cody and Ted as they stood up.

"Ok, let's go." Said Randy as they started to walk out of the locker room. Ted stayed behind a bit as he went over to Toshida.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I just have to calm down a bit, but I will be fine." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

"Everything's going to be ok." Said Ted as he gave her a hug. "He was just looking out for you, that's all."

"I know. But thank you for being there for me. I don't know what to do without you." She said as she hugged him back.

"No problem baby. I will always be here for you, remember that." Said Ted as he leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a minute before Toshida broke the kiss.

She smiled as she said, "I will. But now, go and put on a great show before Randy comes back and catches us together."

"True." Said Ted as they laugh. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room. "I'll be back."

"Ok Ted." Said Toshida. After Ted left, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Said Melina through the door.

Toshida got up and opened the door. "Hey Melina."

"Hey Shida. The girls wanted to know if you want to come with us to catering."

"Sure, I would. I was just about to come down there with you girls, but I got a lecture from Randy." Said Toshida.

"We understand." Said Melina as they left the room and walked to catering. "But now you get to hang out with us."

"I know and I can't wait." She said as they laughed. As soon as they walked into catering, they saw Donna, Mickie, Beth, Jericho, Dave, Eve, Morrison, Maria, and Maryse sitting at the table. They went to get some food and went over to the table to have fun with their friends.

About an hour and a half later, as they were in the Diva's locker room, Toshida received a text message from Ted.

**Baby, where are you?**

She looked around to see that all the girls were doing their own thing. She looked back on her phone and texted back.

**I'm in the diva's locker room hanging out with the girls. **

**Cool. I was just wondering if you have a ride back to the hotel.**

**Not yet. I think all the girls are going to the club after they leave here to hang out with some of the guys.**

**Do you want to go?**

**Not really. I think I had too much excitement for one day. So I'm going back to the hotel to rest.**

**Well, if you want, you can ride back with me. I'm not going either.**

At that point, Toshida looked over at Maria who was talking to Melina and Eve on what her and Ted was going to do that night.

**What about Maria? She thinks you are going out with her.**

**Shit, I forgot that we were supposed to go out tonight. Thanks for reminding me.**

**No problem, lol. That's what I'm here for.**

**Is there any way I can see you before we leave?**

**Sure, I guess. I don't know if you are alone. **

**I'm with Randy and Cody in the locker room at the moment and it looks like they aren't leaving any time soon. If I don't see you before you leave, I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Ok.** She texted before she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Shida, I wish you can hang out with us tonight." said Maryse.

"Me too, but hey, we get a chance to hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I can't wait for that." Said Melina as everyone laughed.

Maria then handed Toshida her keys and said, "Here. You can take my car back to the hotel. I can get a ride with Ted."

"Ok, thanks Maria." Said Toshida.

"No problem." She said.

"Well girls, I'll see you later. I'm going back to the hotel. Have fun tonight." Said Toshida as she got up and started for the door.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Said the girls as she left the locker room. She went outside and found Maria's car. Once she got in, she started the car and went straight to the hotel. After she went to her room, she went and took a bath. When she finished, as she was coming out of the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." She said as she went to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side were all of her Diva friends in their pajamas, minus Maria. She grinned as she said, "Girls, what are you doing here? I thought that you all wanted to go out."

"We did, but it wouldn't be right without you with us." Said Stephanie as they walked in. "So we wanted to bring the fun to you."

"We brought over some pizzas and some movies. We're turning this night into a sleepover." Said Lilian.

"Well, I can't say no to that, so lets get started." Said Toshida as they laughed. They all settled down and started watching movies. After watching all of their movies and finishing off the pizza, all the girls got comfortable and went to sleep. The next morning as the girls are still sleeping, Toshida heard her phone vibrate. As she grabbed her phone, she saw that Ted was calling her. She then got up and went to the bathroom so she wouldn't wake anyone up. After she closed the door, she answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey baby. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Yeah, you did. But don't worry about it though. Its cool." Said Toshida. "Plus the girls decided to have a sleepover here last night and they all are still sleeping."

"Ok cool. I just wanted to know, did Randy call you yet?" asked Ted.

"I haven't heard from him since last night. So what's up?" she asked as she peeked out of the door. None of the girls haven't woken up yet.

"He's going home to spend time with Sam for the rest of the week. He just wanted to know if you have somewhere to stay."

"Not really. Donna moved in with Jeff since she started and I was in the process of moving out and finding another place since our lease is up on the apartment at the end of the year."

"Well, how would you like to move in with me? That would be even better for you." said Ted.

"Ted, you know I can't do that. Everyone will get suspicious." Said Toshida.

"Don't worry about it right now. I just think that it would be easier for you. I have plenty of room so when you have the baby you can stay as long as you want. That way, you can keep an eye on my house when I'm not there."

"Oh, so you want me to housesit for you when you are on the road." She said as she smiled.

"Yep, and did I tell you that I always enjoy your company when you're with me?" said Ted. She can hear him smirk over the phone.

"You tell me that all the time DiBiase." She said as they laughed.

"Well you know it's the truth." Said Ted. "Plus, I don't know if I can go that long without seeing you."

"I know. Me either." Said Toshida. At that moment, she heard someone knocking on the door. "Ted, hold on a sec."

"Shida, you in there?" asked Maryse.

"Yeah Maryse. I'll be out in a minute." Said Toshida.

"Ok." She said.

"Sorry about that Ted." She said.

"Its ok baby, I understand." He said. "If you want, we can go to lunch later to talk more. Then we can go straight to the airport since we're on the same flight."

"That sounds good to me. Just let me know what time."

"Ok, I will. Talk to you later."

"Ok Ted." She said as they hung up the phone. She then got up and walked out of the bathroom only to see Maryse, Eve, Donna and Stephanie are the only ones up. "I'm sorry girls for taking too long. I had a phone call and I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"We understand." Said Eve.

"We were wondering if you want to go to breakfast with us this morning?" asked Donna.

"Sure, I don't mind. Plus it gives us some time to hang out with each other before we leave." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"True." Said Maryse. At that moment, the rest of the divas woke up.

"About time you sleepyheads woke up." Said Donna as she grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny." Said Lilian as everyone laughed.

As everyone got up and started cleaning up the room, Beth asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"I think we're probably going to get some breakfast and then go shopping today before we leave." Said Stephanie. "Everyone's cool with that?"

"Yep." Said all the girls as they continued to get ready. After they got ready, they all grabbed their stuff and headed down to the lobby to check out.


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed this story so far. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well as the others. Remember, I own no one but the OC's.**

A/N: Text is in bold.

"Steph, can I get a ride with you?" asked Toshida as they reached the desk. Since Donna is going on an earlier flight with the rest of the divas, Stephanie was her only choice.

"Sure girl. You know you can ride with me anytime." Stephanie said as she smiled at her. They went up and handed the receptionist their room keys. As they exited the hotel, all the divas got into their cars and headed to IHOP. On the way, Stephanie had to get something off her chest. "Shida, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said as she looked at her.

"How long have you and Ted been together?"

Toshida looked at her in shock. "How did you find out about us?"

"I heard Ted talking to his father about you the other day. Plus, it made sense why every time Kristen came around, you and her always get into it." Said Stephanie.

"True, and to answer your question, we have been together since the night of the Hall of Fame."

"After he broke up with Maryse?" she asked.

"Well, technically no. We got together the next day. We didn't mean for it to happen like this, but it did."

"I understand." Said Stephanie. "But the baby still is Randy's right?"

"Yeah, it is. I know that for sure. I was already pregnant before I hooked up with Ted."

"You mean when we had Randy's birthday party, you were pregnant then?" she asked as Toshida nodded.

"Yeah, it was. That was the day I found out I was pregnant." Said Toshida.

"Cool." Said Stephanie. Then she looked at Toshida as she continued, "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thanks Steph." Said Toshida as they finally pulled up at the mall.

"No problem. Now let's go and shop." She said as they got out of the car.

"I won't reject to that." Said Mickie as all the girls caught up with them. They laughed as they walked inside.

The girls all had fun shopping and hanging out with each other. Before they knew it, it was almost lunch time and they were leaving the mall.

"Well girls, its time for me to go to the airport. My flight leaves in about 30 minutes." Said Donna as she checked her watch.

"Ours too." Said Maryse.

"What time does your flight leave Toshida?" asked Natalya.

"At 2:00 this afternoon."

"Why so late?" asked Maria.

"I don't know. That was the earliest one I could get that goes to Tampa."

"Are you on that flight by yourself, or is someone else on there?" asked Beth.

"I know for sure Cena and Dave are on that flight." Said Toshida. She had to be careful not to say Ted or the girls would get suspicious.

"That makes me feel better." Said Mickie as all the girls agreed. "So, what are you going to do from now until then?"

"I don't even know. I guess I can go back to the hotel and stay in the lobby until its time for me to go to the airport. Then I can catch a ride with one of them."

"Ok, cool." Said Stephanie. "I'll take you."

"Thanks." Toshida said as Stephanie smiled at her.

"Well, its time for us to go." Said Lilian as everyone went to their cars to go to the airport. As Toshida got in the car, she got a text from Ted.

**Honey, can you meet me at Applebee's?**

**Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes.** She texted him back before she turned to Stephanie.

"Steph, can you drop me off at Applebee's? Ted just texted me and told me to meet him there. I'll get him to take me to the hotel after we finish."

"Ok." Said Stephanie as she went to the restaurant. After they arrived, Toshida got out and grabbed her stuff.

"Thanks Steph." She said as she started to go inside.

"No problem Shida, and remember to be careful ok?" Stephanie said as Toshida nodded. Stephanie then left.

As Toshida went inside, she saw Ted sitting at the front waiting on her. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's ok." He said as he got up and walked over to her. "Let me put your stuff in the car. You can stay here until I get back."

"Ok." She said as he grabbed her bags and went outside to put them in the car. As she sat down on the bench, her phone rings. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Randy. She answered the phone after the second ring. "Hello."

"Hey baby girl." Said Randy.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" She said as she looked outside and saw Ted putting her stuff in the trunk of his car.

"I was just calling to see if you were ok since I haven't heard from you since yesterday. I'm so sorry that I haven't checked up on you."

"Randy, it's ok. I understand. I know you had a lot to do. But anyway, I'm fine at the moment. I just hung out with the girls earlier and now Ted and I are about to get something to eat."

"That's good. So I'm guessing that Ted already told you about what I said earlier?"

"Yeah, he did. He's letting me stay at his house so that I wouldn't be alone in the apartment." Said Toshida as she looked up to see Ted coming back into the restaurant.

"I'm glad that he is. I don't want you to be at the apartment alone, just in case something happens." Said Randy.

"I know." She said as Ted came back in. "I know how you worry about me when I'm alone."

"You can't blame me for that." Said Randy as they laughed.

"I know."

"Well baby girl, I have to let you go now. I'm about to board the plane."

"Ok Randy, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." He said as they hung up. She then looked at Ted as he said, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I am." She said as she got up. Ted then led her to an empty booth in the corner of the restaurant so that they wouldn't be bothered by too many fans. After they sat down, Ted looked at her as he said, "Have you thought more about what we talked about earlier?"

She nodded as she said, "I did. I want to, but at the same time, I don't want you to think that I'm imposing on you."

Ted took her hand in his as he said, "Baby, I know you won't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked in the first place. I just thought that it would be easier if you lived with me. That way, after the baby is born, you don't have to move. You will have a place to stay."

"I see your point." She said as she looked at him. "But I don't want you to be uncomfortable though, especially after the baby is born. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Do you see me complaining? I want to be there for you. You mean the world to me and it would be a relief to me and the others if you are somewhere safe." Then he smiled as he continued, "Plus think of it this way. We will be roommates and we can do anything that we want when we want."

"True." She said as they laughed. She then looked at him and continued, "I'll be glad to stay with you. Thanks for offering."

Ted smiled as he said, "No problem. Thank you for accepting."

"No problem." Just then the waiter came and took their orders. After she left, he looked at her as he said, "How soon do you want to move in?"

"I don't know." She said. "I know we have the rest of the week free, but I know you want to rest. I don't want you to be tired when you go back to work on Sunday for the PPV."

"Baby, its ok. The sooner we do it, the better. Plus I can get John, Dave, and my brother to help me carry your things into the house. It wont be no problem."

Toshida laughed as she said, "Ok. How about tomorrow morning?"

"Its a date." He said as he smiled at her. As their food arrived, he continued, "We can get in touch with the guys as soon as we land in Tampa."

"Wait, I thought that Dave and John are on the same flight as us?"

"Nope, its just me and you that's on this flight. Dave and John left this morning."

"Oh ok."

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really. I just hope Maryse or any of the girls see them or on the same flight as them." She said.

"Why?"

"Since they don't know about us yet, I told them Dave and John were on the same flight as me. I was trying to keep them from knowing anything about us. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I understand. I would have done the same thing too." Said Ted as looked at her. "You did what you had to do to keep our relationship a secret."

"Yeah, except for one thing: Stephanie knows about us."

Ted was shocked as he said, "How did she found out about us?"

"She said she heard you talking to your father about me the other day. But she said she really figured it out when I always confronted Kristen about you and Maria's relationship. I knew I was supposed to be careful, but I just messed it up for us."

Ted looked at her as he said, "Baby, you didn't mess it up for us. Kristen coming around trying to get back with me is something that you couldn't control. She just doesn't want to see me happy that's all. Plus, if I know Stephanie like I do, she's not going to say anything about us being together. I trust her."

"Yeah, she told me she wouldn't tell anyone." Said Toshida as they got up to leave. After they paid for their food, they left to head to the airport. "I do not doubt her one bit."

"I don't either." Said Ted as he looked at her. They continued to talk as they arrived at the airport. When they got there, the plane was just about to board. They got checked in with the attendant and boarded the plane. After a few minutes, the plane took off for Tampa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with another update. Sorry that I took so long but I hope that I won't be too long with the rest of the updates. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Now, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

A few hours later, Ted woke up to hear the pilot over the speakers. "Welcome to Tampa, Florida. I hope that you enjoyed your flight."

He looked down as he saw Toshida's head on his shoulder as she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he shook her gently, "Honey, its time to wake up, we're here."

"Ok." She said as she woke up and got comfortable in her seat.

As Ted looked at her, he can sense something was wrong. Before he got a chance to ask, he saw her tense up as her hand went to her stomach and she closed her eyes.

"You ok?" He asked.

She looked at him as she said, "Yeah. The baby just kicked, that's all."

"Really?" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Ok." Said Ted as he smiled back at her. The plane then landed and everyone started to get off the plane. As they got off the plane, they went to get their luggage. As Toshida reached for her luggage, Ted grabbed her hand and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting my bag, why?" she said as she looked at him.

"Let me carry it for you. I don't want you to strain yourself because you're pregnant." As she was about to protest, Ted continued, "And I wont take no for an answer."

Feeling defeated, Toshida said, "Ok Ted."

Ted placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "I know you don't want to feel useless, but you know its ok to have help once in a while. Just let me help you."

Toshida smiled at him as she said, "I don't have any other choice, do I?"

"Not when you're with me." Said Ted as he smiled at her while grabbing their bags.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said as they walked towards Ted's car.

"Me either." Said Ted. He loaded up his car and they got in.

As they left the airport, Ted looked at her as she said, "Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"You don't have to thank me, it's the least that I can do." Said Ted as he pulled up to the house. They got out and as they grabbed their stuff, they went inside.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Said Ted. "I'll be with you shortly."

"Ok." She said as she smiled at him. He then took their stuff upstairs as she started to look around his house. The more she looked around, the amazing she thought his house looked. When she got to his living room, she saw that he had a nice view of the beach. She took off her shoes and as she slid open the patio doors, she went outside to get a better look.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She said as she sat down on one of his lawn chairs.

"You know this is one of the reasons why I bought this house." She jumped as she saw Ted coming closer to her. He sat down in the same lawn chair and pulled her to him so that she is leaning against him. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ok." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Without thinking, Ted placed his hand on her stomach and starts to rub it softly. He felt her relax against him as he said, "Tired?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like getting up." She said as she smiled at him.

"Me neither. We can stay here as long as you like." Ted said as he smiled back at her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said as he kept rubbing her stomach. They continued to look out at the ocean and talk until they fell asleep that night.

The next morning, as Toshida woke up, she noticed that she was laying on the sofa in Ted's living room. As she sat up, she heard someone walked in from the kitchen. After seeing who it was, she smiled.

"Hey Brett." She said as she stood up.

Brett looked over and smiled. He walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey yourself. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know and I missed all the fun we used to have." She said as they walked into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table as Brett went to the refrigerator. "Me too, especially all of the training we did." He turned to her and continued, "You want something to eat or drink?"

"Sure, I'll just have some juice for now. I'm not that hungry."

"Ok." Said Brett as he gave her a glass of orange juice. "Here you are."

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said as he went to sit down beside her.

"So how's the training down at FCW?" she asked as he got comfortable.

"Well its been fun so far, but I wish that I had you there with me. I missed training with you."

"I thought you said I was a bad training partner?" she said.

Brett grinned as he said, "I was joking. In fact, you were one of the best partners that I had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even though you are a girl, you learned the moves quicker than anyone. Not only that, but everyone said that they loved all of our matches."

"I didn't know we made that much impact on the trainers." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"We did. Not only that, but I'm proud of you too. If I ever had a choice of a female partner to tag up with, I would choose you." Said Brett as he smiled at her.

"Well thanks. It would be the same with me too."

"Not until she tags with me first." They laughed as Ted came into the room.

"Aww bro, that's not fair."

"Yes it is." Said Ted as he grinned.

"Either way, it wont happen for a while until after I have the baby and do some training." Said Toshida as she looked at both of them.

"You know you don't have anything to worry about. Randy and I will train you." Said Ted.

"And dad and I as well." Said Brett. "Plus, we can go back over those matches we had while in OVW."

"Cool. Those matches were fun. In fact, I got them all on tape."

"Really?" said Brett and Ted.

"Yeah, but they are at the apartment though."

"Technically, they're here. While you were sleeping, we went ahead and got all of your stuff. I didn't want you to worry about doing anything, so we did it already." Said Ted.

"Well thanks." She said. "But one question?"

"What is that?" said Brett.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? I could have helped with the small things." Said Toshida.

"Baby, we went over this already. I don't want you to harm the baby. Plus you needed the rest." Said Ted as he looked at her.

"I know, but its going to be hard though. I cant help it."

"I know it is, but its going to be fine. Trust me." Said Ted.

"You know I always do."

Ted went over and kissed her on her forehead. He smiled at her as he said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

She nodded as the doorbell rang. "Come in!" called Ted. The door opened to reveal Brett's wife Leah with Ted's dog, Riggs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey readers…Sorry that it is been so long that I updated this chapter. I had writer's block for the longest time. Since I got back on track, I will start to update regularly. Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Remember, I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

"Hey Leah." They all said.

"Hey guys. Hey Toshida." Said Leah as she and Riggs walked into the kitchen. At that moment, Riggs went right over to Toshida. She smiled as she started to scratch behind Riggs' ears. "Hey buddy, had a good run today?"

Riggs barked as he placed his two front paws on her lap. "Good boy." She said as she smiled at him. Then she looked up and found everyone staring at her. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"I just found it funny that Riggs got attached to you quicker than he did with Maryse and Kristen." Said Ted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When Maryse came in the house for the first time, he growled at her. Until this day he still doesn't like her." Said Brett as they laughed.

"So I guess I can call myself lucky then." Said Toshida as they nodded.

"So who's ready to eat?" said Ted.

"I think we all are." Said Brett as the girls agreed.

"Well, how about we have a cookout?" said Toshida. "We can invite John and Dave as well since they helped out."

"That sounds like a great idea." Said Ted as he smiled. "Plus, we can invite some of the guys as well."

"Yeah, you can." Said Brett as he got up. "We can start calling some of them now."

"Yeah, and if you want, I can go to the store and get the food." Said Toshida as she looked at them. As Ted were about to say something, she continued, "Before you say anything Ted, I wanted to do this. You and Brett helped me move in here and I'm grateful that you are letting me stay here. I just wanted to do this to show you how much I appreciate what you did for me."

Ted smiled at her as he said, "Ok, I'll let you do it."

"Thank you." Said Toshida. "Since I'm going to live here, let me do something for you. But if you tell me no one more time, I'm going to kick your ass, pregnant or not."

"That I will believe." Said Ted as they laughed.

"You two are made for each other." Said Leah.

"Really?" said both Ted and Toshida.

"Yeah bro. I noticed that she keeps you grounded and calm. You were never like that with Kristen or Maryse." Said Brett.

"True. I'm just glad that I have her in my life. She means so much to me."

"Yeah, we know." Said Leah as everyone got up. "I'm glad that you two are happy."

"We are too." Said both Toshida and Ted.

"Anyway, let's get everything ready." Said Ted as he handed Toshida his keys. "You can take my car since it is outside. Your car is in my garage."

"Ok, thanks." Said Toshida as she took his keys. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I know you will." Said Ted as he smiled at her. "I trust you."

"Thanks." Said Toshida as he leaned in and kissed her. "But first I have to take a shower before I go anywhere."

"Now that you mention it, I do too." Said Ted as he turned to Brett and Leah. "Are you going to be ok down here by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine bro. Go right ahead." Said Brett as Toshida headed upstairs.

"Thanks bro." said Ted as he followed behind her. "It won't take us too long. If you want, you can get everything set up."

"Ok bro." said Brett as he nodded. As Ted entered his room, he saw Toshida getting ready to go into the bathroom. He stopped her as he brought her closer to him.

"Ted, what's wrong?" she asked.

Instead of saying anything, he leaned in and kissed her. As she kissed him back, he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. They both took off their clothes and with one quick movement, Ted slid inside of her.

As they started out slow, Toshida looked at him and whispered, "Ted, we can't do this. What if Brett or Leah walks in on us?"

"They won't baby. They know we need a little time to ourselves. Trust me ok." Ted whispered back as he started to move faster inside of her. She nodded her head and after a few minutes, they both felt their release. After they finished, they both looked at each other and smiled. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She said as she looked back into his eyes. "I love you too."

He kissed her as he pulled her off the bed. As they walked into the bathroom, Ted looked at her and said, "Mind if I join you so that we won't take up any more time?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Said Toshida as Ted stepped into the shower with her.

After he got in, he looked into her eyes as he said, "Thanks for agreeing to move in with me."

"It's no problem." She said as she smiled at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Said Ted as they started to take a shower. After they finished, they got dressed and went back downstairs where Brett and Leah was waiting along with John Cena at that moment.

"Hey John." They said.

"Hey guys." Said John as Toshida grabbed Ted's car keys.

"Leah, you want to ride with me?" asked Toshida.

"Yeah, I would love to." Said Leah as she smiled. "Just in case you're wondering, Brett and I made a list of what to get."

"Ok cool." Said Toshida as she turned to the guys. "We'll be back."

"Ok." Said the guys as the girls left to go shopping. As the girls went shopping, the guys started to call everyone to come over while setting up. While the girls came back with the food, the guys fired up the grill as the other people arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoyed them. Now here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

Soon the party started and everyone was having a good time. When night fell, everyone cleaned up and started to go home except for Brett and Leah. They ended up staying the night in one of Ted's guest rooms. As Ted and Toshida walked into his room, he smiled as he said, "Had fun?"

"Yeah, I did." She said as she smiled back at him. "I thought that your friends wouldn't like me at first, but they made me feel at home."

"I'm glad that you did." Ted said as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I was worried at first that they wouldn't like you either, but I was glad that they came around."

"Me too. I was scared that they wouldn't accept me or worse, they would think that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Baby, you know that I wouldn't let them change my mind. I love you so much and I will never leave you."

"I know you won't. I'm not going to leave you either." Said Toshida as she leaned in and kissed him. Ted fell back onto the bed as they continue to kiss. Before they knew it, they took off their clothes and made love. After they finished, they got comfortable against each other and went to sleep.

The next morning, as Toshida woke up, she saw Ted walking into the room from the bathroom. She smiled at him as she said, "Morning Ted."

"Morning baby." He said as he kissed her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thanks." She said as she sat up in the bed.

"No problem." He said as he smiled. He then sat down beside her as he said, "My parents are coming over here later today. Brett and I are going to play golf with my dad and my mom is going to stay here with you and Leah. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Yeah, I am. I just hope your mom doesn't hate me."

Ted looked over at her. "You haven't met my mom yet?"

Toshida shook her head as she said, "Not yet. While we were at OVW, it was always your dad, Brett and sometimes Leah. But I have never met your mom."

"Don't worry, I know she will love you."

"Thanks for the assurance." She said as she kissed him.

"No problem."

Toshida then got out of the bed. "Well, let me go and take a shower. I know it won't be long before they'll be here."

'Yeah." Said Ted. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be downstairs."

"Ok Ted." Said Toshida as Ted kissed her and left to go downstairs. Toshida went in and took a shower. After she got out and got dressed, she put on a pair of flip flops and headed downstairs to see Leah sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Toshida." She said as she smiled at her.

"Hey Leah." Said Toshida as she sat down beside her. "Where are Ted and Brett?"

"They will be back. They went out to get breakfast."

"Ok, cool." Toshida said as she smiled.

"You ok?" Leah asked as she turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I am. Just have a feeling that I might have to go shopping for maternity clothes. The clothes that I have here from the apartment are getting a little small because of the pregnancy."

"If you want, we can plan a shopping trip." Said Leah as she smiled at her. "That way, we can see what we can get for the baby as well."

"That sounds like a plan." Toshida said as she gave Leah a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said. "We can go today after they leave. Plus, we can invite their mom to go with us."

"That's fine with me. I can't wait."

"Me either. This is going to be fun." Said Leah as they laughed. At that moment, they heard the door opening.

"We're back." Said Ted as he, Brett and their parents walked into the living room.

As Toshida and Leah turned to look at them, Toshida saw that Ted's mom was staring straight at her. Toshida all of a sudden became nervous. At that moment, Mrs. DiBiase smiled at her as she said, "Honey, don't be so nervous. I'm not going to bite."

Toshida smiled as she started to relax. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

"You don't have to worry. I heard nothing but good things about you."

"Well thanks Mrs. DiBiase." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"No problem." She said. "And by the way, you can call me Melanie."

"Ok Melanie."

"Who wants breakfast?" said Ted.

"I do." Said Brett.

"I know you do." Said Ted as everyone laughed.

"Well let's go eat." Said Ted Sr. as everyone got up. As Toshida got up to go to the kitchen, she felt sick to her stomach. She held her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" asked Brett.

"I don't know." Said Ted with a look of concern on his face. "I probably need to check on her."

"Just give her a little time first son, she's fine. Its just morning sickness." Said Melanie.

"How do you know that mom?" asked Brett.

"Well, I was pregnant with you two." Said Melanie as she grinned.

"True." Said Ted Sr. as everyone laughed. As they got quiet, Toshida came back to where they were.

"I'm sorry everyone." She said.

"Its ok honey, we understand. You don't have to apologize." Said Ted as he walked closer to her. "Just wanted to know if you are ok now?"

Toshida nodded as she said, "Yeah, I am. I thought that I was done with morning sickness, but I guess I was wrong."

"Honey, I know how you feel. Morning sickness always comes when you least expect it, especially if you smell something that your stomach couldn't handle." Said Melanie as she rubbed her hand.

"Was that what happened?" asked Brett as Toshida nodded.

"Yeah, it did. Since I became pregnant, the smell of pancakes always makes me sick."

At that moment, Ted looked down as he said, "I'm sorry baby, I completely forgot. That's what I got you for breakfast."

"It's ok Ted." Said Toshida as she rubs his hand. "I'm not mad at you. I'll eat them anyway."

"Are you sure? Because I can get you something else to eat for breakfast." Said Ted. At that moment, everyone else went into the kitchen to give them some time alone.

"It's ok. Honestly, I don't have an appetite at the moment because of the morning sickness. I just don't want you to feel bad for getting me pancakes because you know I always appreciate what you do for me." She said as she looked down.

"Baby, its ok. I'm not upset about it." Said Ted as he looked at her. "Plus, I can't let you skip breakfast. You're eating for two and it's not good."

"Yeah, I know and I will eat something soon. I got a feeling if I eat now, I wouldn't hold anything down."

"Ok. Just let me know when you're ready." Said Ted as she nodded.

"I will. I'm just going to go and get some fresh air first before I eat anything. If you want me to, I can take Riggs for a walk."

"Ok, but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Ted said as he kissed her.

"I will." She said as she heads to the door. "I won't be too long."

Ted nodded as she left. As he walked into the kitchen, everyone looked at him. He sat down beside Brett as his father asked, "You ok son?"

"Yeah, I am dad. I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"Its ok baby." Said Melanie. "I know for a fact that she's fine. Basically she is going through the same thing I did when I was pregnant with you."

"Really mom?" Ted asked as his mom nodded.

"Yeah. When I was pregnant with you, I couldn't stand the smell of certain breakfast foods either. Everytime I smelled French toast, I got sick."

"Well that make sense on why I don't eat French toast at this moment." Said Ted as his mom nodded.

"Yeah, I used to eat it all the time before I was pregnant with you. Now, I don't eat it as much. Just give her time baby and she will get better when she's further along."

"Thanks for the assurance mom. Now I have a better understanding of what she's going through."

"No problem." Said Melanie as they continue to eat. After they finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, Toshida walked back in the house with Riggs.

"Feeling better?" asked Brett as he was closest to the door.

"Now I am. I guess that walk was what I needed."

"That's good." Said Ted Sr. "We don't want you to get sick on us."

"I promise I won't." she said as they laughed.

After everyone starts to calm down, Ted Sr. said, "Well boys, you ready to play golf?"

"Sure dad." Said both Ted and Brett as they headed to the door. As Ted walked by Toshida, he said, "There's some bacon, sausage and toast in the microwave if you're hungry."

"Ok, I'll go eat it now." She said as she kissed him.

He nodded as he said, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Ok babe." She said as she gave him a hug. They smiled at each other as he walked out of the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks everyone who is still reading this story at this point. I'm sorry that it is taking me a while to update (all thanks to writer's block), but once I get into the groove of writing again, I will update frequently. Hopefully you will like this chapter. Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

After the guys left, Leah said, "Is everyone ready?"

"Sure." Said both Melanie and Toshida as they smiled.

"Just let me eat first, I don't want Ted to get mad at me." Toshida said.

"I know how you feel, he's just like his father." Said Melanie as they all laughed.

"And that's the truth too." Said Leah as they sat down at the table with Toshida while she ate. After she finished, they left and went to the mall to buy Toshida some maternity clothes and to look at some baby clothes. After they finished, they left the mall and headed back to Ted's house. As they walked into his house they heard Riggs growling at someone in the kitchen. As they walked in further, they saw Kristen standing there smirking at them.

"Kristen, what are you doing here?" asked Leah.

"I came by to see Ted. This is my house too." Said Kristen.

"No it isn't. You gave up your rights when you divorced Ted, remember?" said Melanie. "So you should leave."

"I can leave whenever I want to." Said Kristen as she walked closer to them.

"Are you crazy?" Said Toshida pissed. "Why are you talking to her like that? She didn't do anything to you."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Said Kristen.

"Don't let me throw you out." Said Toshida as she stepped closer to her. "Because you know I will."

"I want to see you try." Said Kristen as she grinned.

"Alright, you asked for it." Said Toshida. As she started walking towards Kristen, she felt someone grab her from behind. She looked up to see it was Brett. "Brett, let me go. I need to take care of this girl once and for all."

"Yeah Brett, let her go. I want her to touch me so I can call the cops." Said Kristen as she smirked.

"Why would you do that Kristen?" said Ted pissed as he walked in. "Come to think of it, go ahead and call the cops. That way, they can come here and take you right to jail."

Kristen looked at him in shock as Brett let Toshida go. She left the kitchen to calm down as Kristen said, "Why would they arrest me?"

"Let's see shall we? First, you broke into my house after I put a restraining order on you not to come 50 feet of this place. Then you disrespected my mother, which you know that I don't like at all. And lastly, you started a fight with my girlfriend, which at the moment I am damn proud of her because she was the first girl that had enough sense to take up for my mom."

At that moment, everyone was shocked at what Ted said, including Kristen. Kristen then realized that as much as she tried to win him back, Ted already made up his mind that he wasn't in love with her anymore. She looked at Ted and said, "There is no hope in us getting back together is there?"

"There never was Kristen. I gave up on you after you cheated on me numerous times, especially with my friends. I can't trust you anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused. And to make it up to you, I won't bother you anymore." Said Kristen before leaving. After they heard the door close, they all relaxed.

"That was weird." Said Brett.

"I know." Said Ted. "But knowing Kristen like I do, she's not giving up on me until Shida's out of my life."

"Yeah." Said Ted Sr. Then he turned to Ted and asked, "Son, did you really mean it when you called Toshida your girlfriend?"

At that moment, Ted gulped. "Did I really say that?"

"Yeah, you did bro. Everyone heard you except for her, which is a good thing right now." Said Brett.

"I know Brett. I just can't help the way I feel about her. She is my world and I would give anything to keep her from getting hurt."

"We know Ted. Just be there for her. I know she appreciates you a lot." Said Leah.

"Thanks Leah." Said Ted as he gave her a hug.

"No problem." Said Leah smiling. Then Leah's smile drops as she said, "What if Kristen tells Maria about what just happened?"

At that moment Ted felt his body tense up. "I hope it doesn't come down to that, but knowing Kristen, she will tell."

"Don't worry about it son. If it were meant to be, then you and her will be together. It will work itself out." Said Ted Sr.

"Thanks dad." Said Ted.

"No problem son." Said Ted Sr. as he smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here early?" asked Melanie.

"Yeah, we thought you guys were going to be at the course all day." Said Leah.

"Well, we came back to take our ladies to dinner." Said Brett as he smiled. "That is if you're up for it."

"Yeah we are, but I don't know about Toshida." Said Leah.

"I'll go check to see if she wants to go." Said Ted as he went upstairs. As he walked into his room, he saw Toshida lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling crying. Instantly he went over to her and lay down beside her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Ted.

Toshida looked at him and said, "I feel bad for leaving and letting Kristen break into your house. If I have stayed, she wouldn't have been here."

Ted wrapped his arms around her as he said, "Its ok. I know it's not your fault. Leah told me that she was going to take you shopping. Don't worry about it."

At that moment, Toshida smiled at him as she said, "Well, I wonder what it would take for you to get mad at me."

Ted chuckled as he said, "Honestly, nothing. That is unless you cheat on me, which I know I wouldn't have to worry about at all with you."

"True. I'm not like Kristen or Maryse. In fact I still think about that time when you and Maryse broke up. You were miserable and I felt terrible. In fact, I still feel terrible now for being friends with her because of how much she hurt you."

"Why baby? Is it because of me?" Ted asked as she nodded. "Don't be. In fact, I knew Maryse and I weren't going to last that long. Why do you think I kissed you that day while I was still dating Maryse?"

"Because we were caught up in the moment at that time." Said Toshida.

"Well, true. But the main reason was that I wanted to know if what we felt for each other was real."

"So you mean you already knew how I felt about you before I told you?"

"Yeah I did. But when you told me you were pregnant with Randy's baby, I got mad at myself because I didn't follow my instincts then and ask you out."

"Don't blame yourself. I wanted to go out with you at that time too, but I know it was hard because you were dating Maryse. If it would have happened, we wouldn't have to lie to Sam and Kristen about the baby being yours."

"Yeah, I know because it probably would have been the truth." Said Ted as he started to rub her stomach softly.

"Yeah, especially since I wish you were her father right now instead of Randy." Said Toshida as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Why do you say that honey?"

"Because you were always there for me and is more of a father to her than Randy is." At that moment, they felt the baby kick. Ted continued to rub her stomach as the baby starts to relax. Toshida then said, "Not only that, but everytime she kicks, it seems like you are the only one that can get her to calm down. When I was around Randy last week, she wouldn't stop kicking."

"Is that why you always wanted me to come to your hotel room last week?"

"Yeah, it was. At one point I was going to ask you if I can share a room with you, but it would have been too risky, especially while you are still dating Maria at the moment."

"Yeah, I know." At that moment Ted looked at her. "So you mean when you said you didn't want to leave the patio the other night…"

"It was because you rubbed my stomach that night as well." Said Toshida as she nodded. "You didn't realize it at the time but when you did, it calmed me down, not to mention she loves it when you do that."

Ted grinned as he said, "Well I'm glad that I can make both of you happy."

"Its no problem." Said Toshida as she smiled at him. At that moment Ted leaned down to kiss her as he kept rubbing her stomach. As their lips were inches away from each other, they heard Brett in the hall.

"Bro, is everything ok?"

"Shit, I forgot they were waiting on us downstairs." Whispered Ted as he got off the bed. He pulled her up with him as he continued, "Yeah bro. We're coming down now."

"Ok." Brett said as they came out of his room. As all three walked down the stairs, they were met with the rest of the family.

"Are you ok?" asked Melanie.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine." Toshida said as she smiled at her.

"That's good." Said Melanie. "Now, lets go and eat!"

"Yes mom." Said Brett and Ted as everyone laughed. They all left the house and went to a restaurant for dinner. After they had a nice time at dinner, everyone paid for their dinner and went back home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, I finally have another chapter up! I want to thank everyone for reading the last chapter. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OCs. **

A few months have passed and Toshida is now 8 ½ months pregnant. Since she is in her third trimester of her pregnancy and couldn't travel, she is staying at Ted's house while he is on the road. As she walked downstairs, she heard the phone ring. She went into the living room and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Said Ted.

"Hey Ted." Toshida said as she sat down on the sofa and put her feet up.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm ok. But most of all, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to come home in a couple of days. That way, I can spend my birthday with you."

"Me too." Said Toshida as she grinned. "As long as I don't give birth on your birthday, we would be good."

"Me either but if you do, its fine with me. That would be the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would. I know Randy's her father, but I'm more of a dad to her than he is."

"That's because you have been there for us more than he has. I don't know why I had gotten back with him anyway. I knew this was going to happen."

"Baby, don't blame yourself." Said Ted. "Randy knew what his priorities were. He just didn't follow up on his promise to you."

"Yeah, I know. Then to make it worse, he's with Eve. I have seen them making out when they thought no one was looking. I thought that she was my friend. Plus I don't think that Sam knows about it."

"I don't think so either. But as for seeing them together, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Why are you sorry Ted? I'm not. If Randy and I were together, I wouldn't be with you right now." Said Toshida.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you're still with Maria at this moment, but the time that we do spend together is special and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Plus, you mean so much to me and I don't know what to do without you."

"You mean so much to me too baby. As long as I have you with me, I'm good." Said Ted.

"Aww, how sweet." Said Toshida as they laughed.

"I try." Said Ted. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Baby, hold on a sec."

"Ok." She said as Ted got up and opened the door. She heard him talk to Cody as Riggs walked into the living room. She scratches behind his ears as she said, "Hey buddy."

He barks at her as she smiled. At that moment Ted came back on the phone. "Baby you there?"

"Yeah babe, I'm here." Said Toshida. Riggs made himself known as he barked into the phone. They laughed as Ted said, "Hey buddy."

"I guess he misses you too."

"I know and I miss him." Said Ted. "But why is he in the house?"

"Oh, Leah let him in after she left. She went to get us something to eat and her some clothes since she's staying over tonight. If you want me to put him back out, I will."

At that moment, Riggs growled as they laughed. "I guess that means no then." Said Ted. "But I don't mind him being in the house. He loves you. Plus he's house trained."

"I know and he's great. I guess he's looking after me until Leah comes back." Said Toshida as she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Baby, I hate to leave you, but I have to go. My match is coming up in a few minutes and I have to meet Cody to go over our match."

"Its ok Ted, I understand. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok baby. I love you." Said Ted.

"I love you too." Said Toshida as they hung up. At that moment, the door opens and Leah comes in.

"Shida, where are you?" she asks.

"In the living room." Toshida yells as Leah comes into the room. "Anything happened while I was gone?"

"Not really, just that Ted called to check up on me. I miss him so much."

"I know how it feels. But it will get better though."

"I hope so. He said that he's coming home in a couple of days, which will be on his birthday." Said Toshida. She then turned to Leah as she said, "I want to plan a party for him, but I will need some help. Will you and Brett help me?"

"Sure. We can get started planning it right now." Said Leah.

"Thanks." Toshida said as she smiled.

"No problem." Said Leah as they started to plan for Ted's party while eating. After planning all the way until the early morning, they went to bed.

Two days later, Toshida woke up to a knock on the door. She sat up on the bed as she yelled, "Come in!"

The door opens and in comes Leah. "Hey Leah."

"Hey girl." Leah says as she sits down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to well at the moment, but I hope I feel a little better when Ted gets home later today."

"I know you will. I know he can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either." Said Toshida as she smiled.

_Well you will have a chance soon enough._ Leah thought. What Toshida doesn't know is that Ted caught an earlier flight home and Brett went to pick him up at the airport at this very moment. Leah was broken out of her thoughts as Toshida said, "So is everything set up for tonight?"

"Yeah, it is. Brett is going to take Ted over to their parents' house and they are going to have dinner there while the rest of us are going to decorate here. Plus I have been given strict orders to not let you do anything." Said Leah as she grinned.

"I bet it's from the guys." Said Toshida.

"You know it." Said Leah as they laughed. "But we all know that you are due any minute now and we don't want you to go overboard. We just want you to take it easy."

"I know and I will because if I don't, Ted will have my head." Toshida said as she grinned.

"True." Said Leah as they laughed. As they calmed down, she continued, "Well get dressed and meet me downstairs. Mom and I are going to take you out for breakfast."

"You guys don't have to do that Leah."

"I know we don't but we want to. Plus we can have a girls' day before the guys get here."

"True." Said Toshida as she got out of bed. "Well let me take a shower first and then get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok." Said Leah. "If you need anything, just yell."

Toshida nodded as she went into the bathroom. Leah meanwhile left the room. As she walked downstairs, the front door opened and in walks Ted and Brett. She smiled at them as she gave Ted a hug. "Welcome home Ted."

"Thanks Leah." Ted said as he returned the hug. After they broke the hug, Ted asks, "How is she?"

"She's fine, but a little tired because she's due in any minute now. I know she's not having any contractions now, so she's good."

"That's good." Said Ted. "Does she know about me coming home?"

"Yeah, but she still thinks that you are coming later today. I didn't tell her you were coming home early. Right now she's getting ready because I told her that your mom and I will take her to breakfast."

"Thanks Leah." Said Ted.

"No problem." Said Leah as she smiled.

At that moment, they heard Toshida say, "Leah, are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. As soon as I put on my shoes, I'll be right down."

"Ok." Said Leah. She then turned to Ted as he whispered, "Well let me go. Brett, dad, and I are going to play golf for a while. I'll come and see her after the baby shower."

"Ok Ted. When you're finish playing golf, just come back here. We'll bring her here when we finish. That way it looked like you just came home." Whispered Leah.

"Ok Leah. That's a great idea." whispered Ted as he turned to leave. "We'll see you later."

"Ok Ted." Said Leah as the guys left, but not before their mom walked into the house. "Hey mom."

"Hey Leah." Said Melanie. "She didn't see Ted, did she?"

"No she didn't and it's a good thing too. Everything would have been ruined."

"Yeah, it would have." Said Melanie. "So what is the plan?"

"I told Ted to come back home after he finish playing golf with Brett and his dad. Then after the baby shower, we bring her back here. That way, when she walks through the door, it looked like he just came home." Said Leah.

"That's a great plan Leah. I like it." Said Melanie as she grinned.

"Thanks mom." Said Leah as she smiled. Both of them looked up just as Toshida came out of the bedroom. She smiled at them as she said, "Now I'm ready."

"Ok. Let's go eat." Said Leah as they left to go to the restaurant.


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story thus far. I am greatly appreciated. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

As they walked in, the hostess led them to a booth and they sat down.

When they sat down, Toshida felt a pain run through her. Her hand went to her stomach as she closed her eyes.

"You ok?" asked Leah.

Toshida nodded as she said, "Yeah, I am for now. I think I just had a contraction."

Melanie looked at her with a worried expression on her face as she asked, "Honey, how far along are they?"

"About hours apart. This was the second one I had. The first one was about 3 hours ago."

"I think you might be in labor. If the contractions come closer, let me know, ok?"

"Don't worry I will." Said Toshida as she smiled. The waitress then came and took their orders. After the waitress left, Melanie looked at Toshida as she said, "Are you excited that she's almost here?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's just that I wish that it can happen sooner than later you know." Said Toshida as she looked down. "I also wish that Randy would have done his part but it seem like he doesn't care about her."

"Don't say that." Said Melanie. "At least he did go to the doctor appointments, did he?"

Toshida shook her head no as she said, "He didn't. I went to the first couple of appointments myself and then Ted went with me for the rest of them. I honestly think that the doctor thinks that Ted is the biological father since he's always with me when we go. I honestly wish he really was."

"Did you and Ted have sex around that time?" asked Leah as their breakfast came. They thanked the waiter as he left.

"We did but it was after I found out I was pregnant. The first time was the day of Wrestlemania. We went to breakfast that morning and as we were coming back to the hotel, I fainted. Ted brought me to his room to keep an eye on me but one thing led to another and we did it. I kind of felt bad because about an hour and a half later, his dad came to see him and I think he lied to him about that part."

At that moment, Melanie laughed. "No wonder why his father said that Ted was acting different when he went to see him that day. He knew it was more to it than Ted was letting on."

Toshida blushed as she looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, don't be." Said Melanie. "Honestly, since you and Ted have been together, I haven't seen him this happy before. He always talks about you and would do anything for you."

"Really? I thought he was happy with Maria too."

"He is but I think its not the same as when he's with you." Said Leah. "You're all he talks about when he comes home."

"I didn't know I had that impact on him." Toshida said as she smiled.

"Yeah, you do and it's a good thing." Said Melanie as she smiled. They continued to talk and eat their breakfast. After they finished, they paid for their breakfast and left the restaurant. As they got into the car, Leah said, "Do you mind if we stop by my house for a few minutes? I have to grab something."

"Sure, as long as I can use your restroom." Said Toshida.

"You know you're welcome to use it." Said Leah as she and Melanie smiled at each other. What Toshida doesn't know is that Leah, Melanie and the divas planned a baby shower for her at Leah's house.

"Thanks." Said Toshida as she smiled.

"No problem." Said Leah.

As they continue on their way to Leah's house, Toshida took out her phone and called Ted. After the second ring he picks up. "Hello."

"Hey Ted." Said Toshida.

"Hey baby. You ok?" Ted asked as he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to hear your voice." Said Toshida as Leah and Melanie smiled at each other. "Plus I miss you."

"I miss you too." Said Ted as he walked over to a quiet place on the golf course. He didn't want to give it away that he's already in Tampa. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, like hell. I think I'm slowly going into labor."

"Are you sure baby?" said Ted as he started to worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The contractions are like hours apart. But don't worry I'm with Leah and your mom right now."

"Yeah, mom told me this morning when she called. But do you think that you can hold on for a while? I'm at the airport waiting for my flight." Said Ted.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. I don't want you to miss out on your birthday because I'm going into labor."

"Baby, don't worry about it. You are more important to me than my birthday. I want to make sure you are ok first before I do any celebrating."

"Ted, you know I'm going to be fine." She said as she chuckled. "I just don't want you to stress yourself out from worrying about me. You need to have fun and tonight is the perfect time to do just that."

"Ok, I will. Just for you." Said Ted as he grinned. "You know how much I love you, right."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too. Please don't go overboard worrying about me Ted. I don't want to lose you."

"Babe, you're not going to lose me, I can guarentee you that." Said Ted as the girls arrived at Leah's house.

"I know and I trust you." Said Toshida as she grinned. "Well Ted, I'm going to have to let you go. We just arrived at Leah's house."

"Okay. I have to go as well. My flight is boarding."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get here Ted."

"Me too. I love you baby."

"I love you too Ted." Toshida said as they hung up.

"Ready to go?" asked Leah as she smiled.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Said Toshida as she smiled at her. Everyone then got out of the car. As they walked towards the house, Leah's phone vibrated signaling that she had a text message. As she checked it, she found out that its from Ted.

**Let me know when the baby shower is over so I know when to head home.**

_Ok Ted. _Leah texted back before she opened the door to let them in. As they walked in, the house was dark.

"Um Toshida, can you turn on the light please?" asked Leah as she was the closest to the door.

"Sure." Said Toshida as she flipped the light switch. As soon as the lights came on, all of her diva friends jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Toshida jumped as she said, "Girls, you scared me."

"We're sorry." Said Lilian as she grinned. "We just wanted to give you a baby shower since we haven't given you one yet."

"Wow. Thanks girls, but you didn't have to do this."

"Girl chill." Said Donna. "We wanted to do this for you. You have been there for all of us so we wanted to do something for you."

"You girls already have. I can't have better friends than you guys." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"That's true." Said Maria. "So now since we got that settled, let's party!"

Everyone laughed as they started the baby shower. The girls had a great time and before they knew it, it was time for everyone to go home. As the girls were helping Toshida pack up her presents into Brett's truck, Leah went and texted Ted.

_Ted, we have finished the baby shower. We're packing things up in Brett's truck and will be at the house soon._

**Ok. Thanks Leah. I'm on the way home now. Just getting her something to eat for dinner since I'm having a birthday dinner with my parents.**

Leah smiled as Toshida came out from the bathroom. "Thanks girls for the gifts. Expect a thank you note soon." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"You're welcome." Said Donna as they all gave her a hug.

Then they all got into their cars as Leah said, "See you all tonight at Ted's party."

"Ok." They said as they all left. When they arrived at Ted's house, Toshida smiled as she saw Ted's car in the driveway. As the girls were getting out of the truck, the guys came out to meet them.

"Hey guys." The girls said.

"Hey." The guys said. Ted went and gave Toshida a hug.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine at the moment." Said Toshida and then she felt another contraction. She squeezed his hand as her other hand went to her stomach.

"Had another one?" Melanie asked as Toshida nodded. "It's going to be ok honey."

"Yeah, I hope so. That one hurt worse that the ones I had this morning." Said Toshida as she looked at Ted. "Sorry for squeezing your hand Ted."

"Babe, its ok. I know it is almost time. Just go in and lay down for a minute. We'll get everything."

Before Toshida started to protest, Ted Sr. placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Honey, it's for the best. You don't want to stress yourself out."

Toshida smiled at him and said, "Ok." She then walked into the house and went up to the bedroom to lie down for a few minutes.

Back outside, as they were getting all of the presents in, Melanie asked Ted, "Have she started decorating the nursery yet?"

Ted nodded as he said, "Yes mom. She started a few weeks ago after she brought some furniture. But what she doesn't know is that Brett and I finished it for her. Only thing we didn't have was a changing station, which was what she was going to buy after she has the baby."

"Well she doesn't have to get one now since the girls bought her one." Said Leah.

"That and another crib it seems like." Said Brett as they laughed.

"But she has been blessed with good friends like you guys." Said Ted Sr.

"Yeah, especially with Ted." Said Brett.

"Thanks bro." said Ted as he smiled. After they got everything settled in the house, Ted Sr. said, "Well is everyone ready to go? I'm starved."

"Yes dad." Said Brett and Ted as everyone laughed. As they were about to head out the door, Brett turned around and asked, "Are you coming Leah?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Toshida."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ted Sr.

As Leah was about to speak, they heard "You can go with them Leah." They looked up and saw Toshida walking down the stairs.

"Are you sure." Said Leah as Toshida nodded.

"Yes I'm sure." Said Toshida as she smiled.

Leah smiled at them and said, "Well, I guess I'm going."

"Ok, lets go." Said Melanie as they started to leave. Leah held back a bit as she said, "You know I need to be here to help set up the party."

"I know, but I just got a text from Cody telling me to tell you to go with them so that you can help bring Ted back here for his party. He said you know how Brett can't keep a secret."

Leah laughed as she said, "Cody's right about that. But promise me that you won't do anything while the guys decorate ok."

"I promise. I'll be here only to supervise." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"That makes feel better." Said Leah as she started to head out the door. "See you later tonight."

"Ok." Said Toshida as she closed the door. As she went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, she felt another contraction. She rubbed her belly as she whispered, "It's going to be ok baby. Daddy's going to be back soon."


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

A couple of hours later, all of Ted's friends and the members of the WWE are at Ted's house for his birthday party. They had just finished decorating a half hour ago and the party is in full swing. As Toshida is going around making sure that the guests are having fun, Cody came in and said, "Hey guys, get into position. Ted's almost here."

Everyone then got into postion. As Toshida was hiding, she heard someone whisper, "How is she?"

Toshida looked and saw that Randy was next to her. She whispered, "Oh now you care about her?"

"I always did." Whispered Randy.

"If you did care about her, then why did you wait until now to ask?"

As Randy was about to answer, the lights came on and everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" Ted looked around in shock.

"Thank you guys, but you didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did man. You deserve it." Said Cody as everyone agreed. "So if I were you, I would enjoy it."

"Oh, you know I will." Said Ted as everyone laughed. Then the party started over again.

Around 1:00 am, as the party was still going on, Toshida started to feel the contractions coming closer. She placed her hand on her stomach as she made her way to the sofa. Before she got there, she was stopped by Randy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Randy.

"Nothing that you can handle." Said Toshida as she looked at him.

"Shida, why are you acting like this?"

"Because one, I'm having contractions and two, you just now want to help me. Just leave me alone and go back to Eve."

As Randy started to say something, Eve came over and said, "You don't talk to him like that!"

At that moment, Toshida felt the pressure of being in labor coming into play. She backed Eve up against the wall and said, "If you say one more thing to me, I'm going to chop that pretty little face off. I know it was you that tried to keep Randy from coming to the doctor visits to see about his baby. When this baby is born, you are going to let him see her as many times as he wants. If I ever hear that you don't want him to see her, I'm going to come over and handle you myself, got it?!"

Eve at this point was scared for her life so she nodded yes. She put Eve down as everyone looked at her. Everyone was in shock at what they just witnessed except Randy who was smirking. The whole time they were around Toshida, they never seen her so pissed off at someone before, besides Randy who knew that she picked up on his habits while growing up. After hearing everything she said, Sam then asked, "Randy, have you been cheating on me with Shida and Eve?"

Randy looked at her and said, "Yeah Sam, I have."

"Who were you with the longest?" asked Sam calmly.

Randy looked down as he said, "I have been with Eve the longest."

"Is that true?" she asked as Toshida nodded. "Yeah Sam, it's the truth. We just slept together a couple of times and stopped when I got pregnant."

As Sam opened her mouth, Toshida continued, "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is yes. The baby is Randy's, not Ted's."

"I can't believe you." Said Sam as she looked at Randy. "I thought that you loved me."

"I do love you." Said Randy. "But you know we have been distant lately."

"Not when you decided to cheat on me with Shida." Said Sam pissed.

As Randy opened his mouth, Toshida said, "Actually Sam, you can't talk. You have been cheating on him too. I know about you and Cena."

"You cheated on me with Cena?" said Randy.

"No." said Sam quickly.

"Sam, you can't fool me. I've been with you long enough to know when you are lying. Just tell me the truth." Said Randy.

Sam looked down and said, "Yeah, it's true. We have been seeing each other since we were married."

Randy at this moment was pissed. "Does this mean that either Alanna or this baby is not mine?"

"Alanna for a fact is yours. But this baby that I'm carrying now is John's." said Sam.

Randy then looked over at John and said, "Well, I hope that you take care of her John because we're getting a divorce."

"Randy, you don't mean that." Said Sam.

"Yes I do. You didn't think about us when you were cheating on me with John."

As Randy, Sam and John started arguing, Toshida felt her water broke. "Oh my God."

"What is it baby?" said Ted as it finally got quiet.

"My water broke." Said Toshida.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Said Donna as Leah grabbed Toshida's bag. As Ted picked her up, she had another contraction.

"That one hurts like hell." She said.

"Its going to be ok baby, I'm going to be there with you." Ted said as they got in the car with Leah and Brett. Leah starts to drive them to the nearest hospital with Randy and their friends behind them.

"Thanks Ted." Toshida said as she smiled at him.

"No problem babe." Said Ted as he rubbed her stomach softly. When they got to the hospital, they got Toshida out of the car and in the hospital. The nurse came with a wheelchair and wheeled her into the maternity ward.

As the rest of their friends came in, they found Ted pacing back and forth in the waiting room while Leah and Brett were trying to calm him down. Randy saw this and he went over and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Man, you have to be strong for her. She's going to need you after she has the baby."

Ted looked at him. "What do you mean Randy? She's having your baby."

"I know but you have been there for them more than I have. I can tell that you are concerned about her too. But whatever you do, please don't hurt Shida like I did. I know you love her and would do anything to keep her happy."

Ted at this moment smiled at Randy as he said, "Well thanks Randy. That was nice coming from you."

"I mean it." Said Randy. "Just take care of her for me."

Ted nodded as the nurse walked into the waiting room. "Are you the friends of Toshida?"

Everyone nodded as she continued, "I just wanted to tell you that she is now in the process of giving birth. I came to get the father of the baby."

At this, Randy spoke up. "I'm the father of the baby."

"Do you want to be in there to see your baby?" she asked.

Randy started to speak up but Ted said, "Randy, go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" said Randy as Ted nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That baby is your top priority right now. I wouldn't feel right if you weren't in there to witness her birth."

"I wouldn't either." Said Randy as he grabbed Ted's arm. "You're coming along with me too."

As Ted opened his mouth, Randy continued, "Don't bother disagreeing with me Ted. You have been like a second dad to her and you know both of them need you in there."

"Go ahead bro. He's right." Said Brett as everyone nodded.

"Ok." Said Ted as the nurse smiled.

"Ok. Follow me." They both got dressed up in scrubs and went into the delivery room. After being there for a few minutes, Toshida finally gave birth to a little girl. The doctor cleaned her up and then weighed her. She was a healthy 6lbs and 4oz. and was 20 inches long.

After the doctor recorded her measurements, he turned and asked, "Does the father want to hold the baby?"

Randy nodded and smiled, "Sure." He said as the doctor placed the baby in his arms.

"She's perfect." He said as both Toshida and Ted smiled at him.

"She sure is." Said Toshida. Then the nurse spoke up.

"Do you know what you are going to name her?"

"Yeah. Her name is Rebecca Kristina Orton." Said Toshida. The nurse nodded and went to record the information.

Randy then looked at her and smiled. "You're giving her the name we picked out when we were younger?"

"Yep. That was the name we agreed on for a girl, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Said Randy as he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Toshida as she smiled.

Ted meanwhile looked at them in shock. "You guys already had names picked out?"

Randy and Toshida nodded as Randy said, "When we were younger, we thought that we would get married and be a family. But I know it didn't happen because of me."

"Randy, its ok." Said Toshida as she looked at him. "I know we're still close, but not as close as we were at that time."

"Yeah I know." Said Randy as he looked at a sleeping Becca. "Well, let me go and tell everyone."

"Ok. You can take her out there and show her off if you want." Said Toshida as she grinned.

"Ok." Said Randy as he left with Becca. Toshida then looked over and saw Ted lost in thought. She grabbed his hand as she said, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Ted looked at her as he said, "Since Becca is here now, am I going to lose you to Randy?"

Toshida looked at him in shock as she said, "Ted, why are you thinking like that? I love you. I'm not leaving you for Randy just because of Becca. He's with Eve, remember?"

"I know, but you threatened her at the house."

"Yeah because she wouldn't let him come to all the doctor appointments that I had. Even though he and I aren't as close as we use to be, we still have to be civil because of the baby. I'm not going to leave you. Don't you trust me?"

Ted rubbed her hand as he said, "I trust you. It's just that he was so happy about her being born that I knew that I was going to lose you. I'm sorry for thinking that way."

"Its ok. He's just like any other father when they see their child come into this world. I promise you will feel the same way when we have one."

Ted looked at her and smiled as he said, "You mean that?"

"Yes I do." Said Toshida as she grinned. "I know we can't have one now because I just had Becca and that everyone found out about us, but I know we will always be together. That is, if you don't get tired of me."

"Baby, I will never get tired of you. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Toshida as Ted leaned down and kissed her. They broke up the kiss just as Brett and Leah walked in.

"I'll let you guys have some time with her." Said Ted as he smiled at them. "I'm going to talk to Maria. I know she probably wants to talk."

"She does actually." Said Leah as Brett nodded. "But she's not mad at you."

"That's good to know." Said Ted as he sighed.

"Its going to be ok bro." said Brett as Ted nodded.

"I know Brett, just wanted to calm my nerves before I go out there."

"But you will be back, right?" asked Toshida as Ted nodded.

"Don't worry, I will babe." Said Ted as he rubbed her hand. "I promised that I wouldn't leave you and I'm not going to break my promise."

"Ok." She said as Ted kissed her.

"I'll be back." He said as he left.


End file.
